TRY
by cassie555
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Yunjae yang penuh dengan kebencian. Yunjaemin. DBSK. Yaoi. Boyxboy.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Jaejoong terbangun dengan tubuh yang remuk redam. Rasa nyeri melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan hanya rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya tetapi juga rasa sakit pada dada dan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya karena cengkraman Yunho. Walaupun telah terbiasa dengan perbuatan Yunho yang hampir setiap malam itu, entah mengapa makin hari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan malah semakin bertambah.

Usia pernikahan yang sudah menginjak tahun ketujuh tidak membuatnya terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang dingin, kasar dan layaknya maniak itu. Hampir setiap malam Jaejoong harus melayani Yunho yang kasar itu selama beberapa ronde. Hampir setiap malam bahkan siang hari Yunho menggagahi nya sampai tidak berdaya dan ia akan berakhir di tempat tidur sepanjang hari. Hal itu membuatnya tak dapat melakukan banyak kegiatan serta meluangkan waktu dengan buah hatinya dengan Yunho yang berumur lima tahun, Changmin.

Ya, Changmin mungkin adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk bertahan bersama Yunho walaupun Yunho memperlakukannya seperti budak seks. Ia tidak mau Changmin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Walaupun Yunho bukan suami yang baik untuknya, Jaejoong merasa Yunho adalah ayah yang baik untuk Changmin.

Yunho adalah sosok ayah yang tegas dan bijaksana yang dapat menyeimbangi sosok Jaejoong yang lembut dan memanjakan Changmin. Setidaknya walaupun mereka bukan sepasang suami istri yang baik, mereka berusaha untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anak semata wayang mereka.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Changmin bukanlah alasan satu-satunya mengapa Jaejoong enggan meninggalkan Yunho. Masih ada seribu satu alasan lagi mengapa ia tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho. Salah satunya adalah karena bagi kebanyakan orang keluarga kecil mereka adalah keluarga kecil harmonis yang selalu diidam-idamkan semua orang. Keluarga yang mapan dan harmonis dari seorang multimilioner. Walaupun sedikit menutup diri dari dunia luar, hal itu tidak menghentikan decakan kagum yang ditujukan pada pasangan muda itu jika kebetulan berada di depan umum. Suami yang tampan, pintar, dan kaya raya. Istri yang luar biasa cantik, elegan, berpendidikan tinggi juga berdarah bangsawan. Ditambah lagi seorang namja cilik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, buah hati dari pasangan suami istri tersebut. Sudah tentu gen kualitas tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya membuat Changmin menjadi salah satu balita paling terkenal di Asia.

Entah apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tersebut jika mereka tahu keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin mereka akan menghina dan menghujatnya. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong merasa tak akan pernah siap jika harus menghadapai gunjingan orang-orang jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Sekalipun suatu saat ia merasa siap akan hal itu dan pergi dari Yunho, ia tidak yakin jika Changmin, anak semata wayangnya itu, dapat bertahan dari gunjingan orang lain tentang kehidupan keluarganya.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sepasang lengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan mencoba memeriksa apakah Yunho sudah terbangun. Namun mata Yunho masih tetap terpejam walaupun sesekali ia merasa ibu jari Yunho mengelus pinggang Jaejoong secara tidak sadar yang membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya semakin melorot ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lama kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia sadar bahwa Yunho adalah sosok yang tampan. Selain tampan Yunho juga adalah sosok yang pintar dan bijaksana. Terbukti dari kepiawaian Yunho dalam memimpin perusahaan dan organisasi-organisasinya. Walaupun ia cukup tegas dan memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, tak sedikit orang yang mengaguminya dan dan berniat menjadi pendampingnya. Andai saja orang-orang itu tahu seperti apa perangai Yunho yang sebenarnya, mungkin mereka tak akan mau mendekatinya.

Tanpa sadar jemari Jaejoong bergerak menyentuh bibir hati Yunho. Bibir hati yang hampir tiap malam mencumbunya dengan kecupan dan ciuman panas. Ciuman yang entah mengapa Jaejoong tak pernah bisa lepas dan lari darinya. Setiap Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan semua kegilaan dalam rumah tangga mereka, hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dari bibir hati itu, ia kembali terlarut dalam buai semu yang Yunho berikan padanya. Membuatnya melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi dari kekacauan rumah tangganya. Dan membuatnya selalu terbangun esok paginya dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Sebuah gigitan kecil dan perasaan hangat di ujung jarinya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Seketika matanya terfokus pada manic hitam Yunho yang menetap tajam kearahnya. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar sambil mengulum jari Jaejoong di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah terbangun sejak tadi saat merasakan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Segera saja tanpa ragu-ragu Yunho melahap jari itu dengan agresif namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyadari hal itu sampai akhirnya Yunho menggigit kecil jarinya dan membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yunho menghisap kuat jemari Jaejoong sejenak sebelum melepaskannya dan membuat benang saliva antara bibir dan jari telunjuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus misterius dengan seringai dibibirnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak suka jika seseorang memandangnya dalam keadaan tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Biasanya ia akan terlebih dahulu bangun sebelum Jaejoong karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong melihatnya dalam keadaan tertidur, keadaan dimana ia tak menggunakan benteng pertahanannya.

"Tidak ada" Jaejoong memasang wajah datarnya, mencoba menutupi ketakutannya. Ia tak mau terlihat kalah dari Yunho. Hal itu hanya membuat Yunho makin berada diatas awan. Ia menatap kosong kearah yunho yang saat ini sudah menggerakkan tangan nya yang tadinya berada di pinggul Jaejoong menuju ke paha Jaejoong, yang otomatis membuat selimut sutra tipis warna merah yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, melorot ke lutut Jaejoong.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Yunho masih menatap tajam Jaejoong dengan tangan yang masih bergerak-gerak pelan di paha Jaejoong dan semakin lama semakin mendekati kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Ya, benar" Jaejoong berkata sambil menahan desahannya. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah jika mendesah, itu arti nya ia akan kalah dari Yunho. Sudah sering sekali ia kalah dari Yunho. Kali ini ia tak akan kalah.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan seringainya. Ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke surai Jaejoong yang berwarna agak kecoklatan, mengelusnya kemudian menarik helaian rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tak kalah kasarnya.

"Ahh!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Inilah yang ia takutkan setiap harinya. Sikap Yunho yang impulsive dan mudah marah membuatnya selalu was-was setiap waktu. Jika ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja Yunho akan menghajarnya. Ia bisa saja lari saat itu juga namun ia tahu Yunho pasti akan selalu membawanya kembali dalam kungkungannya. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan changmin yang berada dekat dengan mereka membuat Jaejoong berpikir dua kali untuk melawan. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah menyentuh changmin, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan melibatkan anaknya dalam masalah mereka berdua. Biarlah Jaejoong yang menanggung semua ini. Toh, ia sudah melalui semua ini selama tujuh tahun, bahkan yang lebih berat dari ini pun sudah pernah ia lalui jadi tak ada salahnya kan ia bertahan. Dia yakin bisa bertahan dengan Yunho yang seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah gila karena mau bertahan dengan hubungan yang tidak sehat ini. Selama Changmin dan orang-orang disekitarnya baik-baik saja, ia tak masalah menjadi gila.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC.

Chapter 1

Yunho menarik rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar dan mengocok penis dengan cepat. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan desahannya. Ia tak ingin Yunho menang dan Changmin mendengar mereka. Ia tak ingin melibatkan anaknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu dalam masalah mereka yang amat pelik.

"Eomma" Jaejoong mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Changmin berdiri di sana sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Jaejoong segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia masih saja mencium leher Jaejoong dan tangannya yang tak berhenti bekerja di bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak lah mungkin. Ia tahu kekuatannya tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Ditambah lagi Changmin yang berjalan semakin dekat pada mereka membuatnya tak punya waktu lagi untuk melawan.

Yunho hanya menyeringai di lekukan leher Jaejoong saat melihat wajah panik Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong tak mau Changmin melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong salah besar jika menganggap Changmin masih belum menyadari kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan itu. Yunho tahu Changmin tidak bodoh. Dengan kedua orang tua yang pintar dan berpendidikan tinggi, pastilah Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Changmin pasti sudah menyadari keadaan orang tuanya sejak lama. Ia pasti sudah mendengar gosip para pembantu rumah tangga juga teriakan dan desahan Jaejoong setiap malam. Changmin pasti merasa bagaimana hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong dirumah tidak seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Ia pasti bisa melihat tatapan kebencian Jaejoong pada Yunho dan bagaimana seringaian Yunho setiap melihat Jaejoong yang seperti akan menerkamnya itu.

Namun, dibalik itu semua Changmin paham bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu saja bertanya mengenai hal tersebut pada orang tuanya. Walaupun agak sedikit bingung Changmin tahu bahwa orang tuanya tak akan bisa dipisahkan dan hubungan mereka akan sulit untuk berubah. Karena itu Changmin memilih diam dan menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa saja. Toh, dari lahir ia sudah diperhadapkan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dan dengan logika dan kecerdasannya yang jauh di atas anak umur 5 tahun lainnya, serta sifat dingin orang tuanya yang diturunkan padanya, Changmin bisa bertahan dengan keadaan aneh dalam keluarganya.

"Oh, Changmin-ah" Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya dan mendesah saat menyebutkan nama Changmin. ia menutup matanya sebentar dan bernafas lega saat bagian bawahnya terlepas dari genggaman Yunho. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan mengusap pipi Changmin pelan.

"Waeyo baby?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Changmin menggenggam tangannya dan memanjat naik keatas tempat tidur. Changmin merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong sambil menghirup wangi tubuh ibunya itu. Changmin menyukai wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya menenangkan. Tangan Changmin bergerak-gerak mengusap dada Jaejoong sambil tetap diam dan tak membalas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tumben sekali kau masuk kamar appa dan eomma jam segini? Ada apa min?" kali ini Yunho yang sejak tadi diam, angkat bicara. Tangan Yunho kembali merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget.

"Eomma buatkan aku sarapan" Changmin menjawab saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kelihatan terkejut dan takut pada saat bersamaan. Walaupun Jaejoong berusaha menutupinya, Changmin tahu dari sorot matanya saat Changmin menatapnya.

Jaejoong bernapas lega. Entah mengapa ia merasa Changmin selalu menjadi penyelamatnya. Saat Yunho mulai akan menyerangnya lagi, Changmin akan datang dengan segala permintaanya yang selalu membuat Jaejoong sibuk dan menjauh dari Yunho. Jaejoong merasa Changmin memiliki ikatan batin dengannya saat ia dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan Changmin. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Changmin bukan hanya ikatan batin ibu dan anaknya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah ikatan batin, namun Changmin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Changmin lelah mendengar teriakan dan desahan Jaejoong semalaman yang memenuhi mansion mereka. Untuk itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi lagi pagi ini, Changmin berinisiatif untuk mencegahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah lapar sepagi ini?" senyum Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Changmin. Bukan hanya kecerdasan Changmin yang berada diatas rata-rata, tetapi juga napsu makannya melebihi anak lain seusianya.

"Tunggu sebentar eomma buatkan ne. Kau tunggulah di meja makan bersama appa, eomma mau ke kamar mandi dulu" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Oke, cepat ne eomma" kata Changmin sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Appa, ayo!" ajak Changmin sambil menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam seperti sedang bertelepati. Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan ibunya dengan cara meminta makan.

"Tunggu sebentar Min-ah. Kau duluanlah ke bawah, appa mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" jawab Yunho. Changmin tahu Yunho hanya mengulur waktu. Hal ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Changmin juga tahu kalau Yunho tahu ia hanya beralasan lapar untuk melepaskan Jaejoong dari Yunho.

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya itu, Changmin tahu bahwa ia tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan kembali mendesah walau hanya sebentar karena Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu lama di ruang makan.

Segera setelah Changmin beranjak, menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika Yunho menarik tangannya dan membuat Jaejoong terhempas kembali kekasur dan terpekik. Dengan segera Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan dalam dan mengelus nipple nya pelan dan membuatnya mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti oke?" kata Yunho sambil menyeka saliva dibibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Yunho segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun setelah sebelumnya meremas dada dan pantat Jaejoong yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur dan memandang Yunho dengan pandangan datar.

Tak berapa lama Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam tergolek di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Cahaya mentari pagi yang terpancar melalui celah jendela menyinari tubuh Jaejoong sehingga ia terlihat makin menawan. Yunho ingin sekali menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga namun ia mengingat Changmin yang menunggu mereka di ruang makan.

"Cepatlah bersiap sayang, Changmin sudah lapar" kata Yunho sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi sadar akan keberadaan Yunho segera membuka matanya dan menatap punggung telanjang Yunho yang penuh dengan bekas cakarannya semalam.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan jubah tidur yang Yunho siapkan untuknya tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh telanjang namun dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan berniat mencari pakaian untuk dipakai. Namun, matanya terhenti pada jubah tidur yang Yunho siapkan untuknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Jaejoong mengambil dan mengenakan jubah tidur itu dengan ekspresi malas. Ia malas untuk bergerak lebih banyak lagi, bokongnya sakit dan ia harus memasak untuk Changmin. Ditambah lagi Changmin yang pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Untuk itu jubah tidur itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia menghemat waktu dan membuatnya bisa menghindari rasa sakit di bokongnya. Akhirnya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar dengan penuh pemikiran bahwa ia dan Yunho sangat jarang berpakaian lengkap jika berada di rumah dan mengingat alasannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

TBC

A/N :

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan fav. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	3. Chapter 2

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg

Chapter 2

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai. Bokongnya sakit dan tulangnya seperti mau patah semua. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya bekas kegiatannya semalam dengan Yunho, Jaejoong yakin setelah melihat keadaannya ini, Yunho pasti akan segera memanggil dokter. Sejak dulu memang Yunho sangat peduli akan kesehatannya, ditambah lagi dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak sehat dan membuat Jaejoong rentan terkena penyakit berbahaya. Untuk itu Yunho menyewa dokter yang siap memeriksa Jaejoong seminggu sekali bahkan bisa sampai dua kali setiap minggu, tergantung intensitas kegiatan mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan langkah tertatih.

"Ya, aku baik saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil meringis sesampainya di anak tangga terakhir. Walaupun ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, kenyataannya ia sangat merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Akan ku panggil Junsu" Yunho memberi ultimatum. Ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong, dari gerak-gerik Jaejoong, Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu Yunho tidak suka bila Jaejoong tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku akan memberitahu Junsu untuk datang memeriksa mu" kata Yunho sambil memapah Jaejoong menuju sofa di dekat ruang makan. Setelah itu Yunho segera berjalan kearah telepon rumah yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

"Apa Eomma baik-baik saja?"Tanya Changmin yang mendekati Jaejoong setelah melihatnya dari tempat duduknya di ruang makan. Changmin segera memanjat sofa dan duduk bergelung di samping tubuh Jaejoong tidak lupa menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong.

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Oh, ya. Eomma sampai lupa. Kau mau makan kan? Ayo kita ke dapur dan membuatnya" kata Jaejoong setelah melihat wajah Changmin yang tidak bersemangat. Mungkin Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, karena itu ia juga merasa sedih.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Changmin

"Iya, tak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin sangat perhatian padanya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa Changmin akan menjadi orang yang cukup over protektif pada pasangannya nanti, seperti Yunho pada dirinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap Changmin bisa lebih manusiawi daripada Yunho dan memperlakukan orang yang disayanginya dengan baik, bukan seperti Yunho yang memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah boneka.

"Aku tahu eomma sedang tidak enak badan. Eomma akan semakin tidak enak badan lagi jika harus memasak untukku. Akan sangat merepotkan nantinya"

"Tidak akan merepotkan jika Eomma hanya membuat sandwich. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong berharap Changmin mau menerima usulannya. Ia akui memang badannya sakit semua, tapi jika hanya untuk membuat sebuah sandwich, rasanya tak akan sulit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Changmin sambil beranjak turun dari kursi dan membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke dapur. Changmin sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, ia berniat untuk memapah nya, tapi apa daya dia masih kecil. Dalam hati Changmin berjanji jika ia sudah besar nanti ia akan melindungi Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar ne?" kata Jaejoong setelah mendudukan Changmin di kursi meja makan. Ia lalu beranjak ke dapur dan membuat sandwhich untuk sarapan keluarganya. Beberapa orang maid yang ada di dapur segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Aku ingin membuat sandwhich" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah datar. Hal itu membuatnya terkesan dingin dimata para pelayan di rumah itu. Namun, bukan berarti Jaejoong adalah orang yang jahat dimata mereka.

Pelayan yang sudah bekerja beberapa tahun di rumah keluarga Jung pasti tahu, bahwa kedua majikannya bukan lah orang paling ramah di dunia tapi walaupun begitu mereka tak pernah bersikap tidak adil pada para pelayan, bahkan jika soal gaji, bisa dibilang gaji para pelayan di keluarga Jung lebih dari cukup. Pekerjaan yang diberikan pun tak berat-berat amat karena jumlah pelayan yang bekerja di sana tidak sedikit. Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi syarat utama untuk menjadi pelayan keluarga Jung yaitu harus menjaga rahasia. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi dirumah tersebut, tak boleh terdengar di telinga orang luar. Apalagi jika hal itu sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadi keluarga Jung itu. Karena itu, setiap orang yang bekerja di keluarga Jung, harus lah orang-orang terpilih dan berpendidikan, bukan hanya untuk dapat memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga jung saja, tetapi juga untuk menjaga martabat dan kerahasiaan keluarga tersebut.

Segera setelah Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat tersebut, para pelayan segera menyiapkan roti dan bahan-bahan serta alat untuk membuat sandwich. Setelah itu Jaejoong lah yang mengolah bahan-bahan tersebut lalu para pelayan membawa sandwhich yang sudah jadi itu ke ruang makan tempat tuan muda mereka menunggu untuk mencicipi sarapan buatan ibunya.

"Ja, makanlah" kata Jaejoong pada Changmin sambil tersenyum. Mungkin hanya pada Changmin sajalah nyonya besar keluarga itu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Bahkan pada suaminya sendiri Jaejoong sangat jarang tersenyum. Di mata para pelayan, hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho sangatlah misterius. Mereka seakan membenci satu sama lain, tetapi entah mengapa setiap mereka berhadapan seperti ada magnet tak terlihat yang saling tarik menarik di antara mereka. Para pelayan itu juga cukup bingung dengan keadaan keluarga majikan mereka yang aneh.

TBC

A/N :

Dari beberapa review yang saya baca ada yang bertanya "apakah Changmin anak kandung Yunjae?"

Ya, Changmin adalah anak kandung Yunjae. Chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mencantumkan keterangan bahwa ff ini ada M-Preg nya. Di chapter ini saya sudah sertakan keterangan nya diatas. So, thanks yang sudah bertanya dan mengingatkan saya ^_^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan fav. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini dan isi chapternya terlalu pendek. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang isi tiap chapternya.


	4. Chapter 3

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele

Siang hari itu dikediaman keluarga Jung, Junsu datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeluh akan rasa mual dan sakit kepala yang akhir-akhir ini sering di deritanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan seakan keadaan itu pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Namun, ia tak mau berprasangka sebelum Junsu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Apakah Yunho tahu akan keadaanmu ini?" Tanya Junsu yang pada Jaejoong. Mereka hanya berdua di kamar utama keluarga sementara Yunho menemani Changmin makan di ruang makan.

"Keadaan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Tak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau sengaja menyembunyikan keadaanmu ini dari Yunho" Junsu memang sudah mengetahui sifat dan riwayat kesehatan Jaejoong. Ia juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong bukan orang yang bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tolong jangan beritahu dia dulu" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu. "Berapa minggu usianya?"

"Tiga minggu" jawab Junsu singkat. Sejujurnya ia merasa khawatir akan keadaan bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong. Keadaan rumah tangga Jaejoong dan Yunho bukanlah keadaan yang kondusif untuk menambah seorang anak lagi dalam keluarga. Saat ini saja Junsu sudah sangat khawatir akan keadaan psikis Changmin. Walaupun sampai saat ini belum ada yang aneh pada anak itu, namun dampak jangka panjanglah yang Junsu khawatirkan.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, maksudku, seperti a-" perkataan Junsu dihentikan oleh tatapan tajam Jaejoong kearahnya.

"Tidak akan pernah Junsu. Tidak akan pernah. Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan hal itu padaku" Jaejoong merasa tersinggung akan ucapan Junsu. Apa Junsu merasa jika dia bukan ibu yang baik sehingga tidak mampu untuk mengurus anak yang akan dilahirkannya itu? Walaupun dulu Jaejoong sempat menolak Changmin, tapi saat ini ia sadar bahwa Changmin adalah segalanya untuknya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan Changmin lah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai sekarang dan menumbuhkan naluri keibuannya. Jika sekarang ia ditakdirkan untuk memiliki seorang anak lagi, itu karena ia memang pantas dan siap untuk menjadi ibu dari dua orang anak.

"Tapi aku rasa kalian belum siap, Jae. Changmin masih kecil dan kalian, kau dan Yunho, kalian berdua, kalian…" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dalam. Ia tahu Jaejoong mengerti akan apa yang ia maksudkan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya keadaan Changmin yang perlu dikhawatirkan tetapi keadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho sendiri. Keadaan psikis Jaejoong yang tidak stabil dan sikap Yunho yang kelihatan acuh tak acuh lah yang membuat Junsu merasa bahwa kehadiran seorang anak lagi akan membuat keluarga ini semakin tidak stabil.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja Junsu" kata Jaejoong sambil menggegam tangan Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku dan Yunho bisa mengatasinya. Kami sudah berumah tangga selama ini. Setidaknya jika Yunho tidak mau berusaha, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membesarkan anak-anakku" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum berusaha untuk meyakinkan Junsu bahwa ia sanggup untuk menjaga kedua buah hatinya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran segera beritahu aku" kata Junsu. Berdebat dengan Jaejoong tidak ada gunanya. Ia juga tidak bisa mempengaruhi Yunho untuk merubah pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan Jaejoong. Junsu tahu bagaimana terobsesinya Yunho akan penerus keluarga jung. Semakin banyak penerus semakin baik. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia menolak kehadiran seorang calon penerus lagi dalam keluarganya. Kedua pasangan ini sangat susah untuk diajak kompromi. Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan Yunho yang otoriter dan tak mau dibantah membuatnya sangat sulit untuk mempengaruhi keadaan keluarga mereka, walaupun itu untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Ya, jika aku berubah pikiran. Jika…" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu jika dirinya tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran apapun yang terjadi. Melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang, ia percaya ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak keduanya. Dan tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak akan pernah bisa membunuh bayinya sendiri. Selain itu, mungkin bayi yang dikandungnya ini bisa membantunya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yunho. Ya, mungkin…

"J, Jaejoong-ah" kibasan tangan Junsu di depan wajahnya membuat Jaejoong tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Junsu sambil mengelus perut datarnya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu. Terlalu banyak melamun tidak baik untuk pikiranmu" kata Junsu.

"Maaf, aku akan berusaha menguranginya" kata Jaejoong

Junsu mendengus mendengarnya. Sudah berapa kali Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu jika ia kedapatan melamun, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia selalu saja melamun, bahkan jika terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan dengan orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Yunho akan keadaan mu ini secepatnya. Dan ini obat-obat yang harus kau minum. Untuk bagian bawah tubuh mu sendiri tidak ada masalah. Namun, kau harus tetap menghentikan kegiatan seks mu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan demi bayi yang ada dalam perut mu ingat itu" kata Junsu mengingatkan Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa botol obat dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Junsu tahu Jaejoong sedikit khawatir mengingat kebiasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang satu ini. Hampir setiap malam mereka melakukan hal tersebut, hal itu tentunya berbahaya untuk bayi mereka. Saat mengandung Changmin dulu pun, Yunho tidak pernah berhenti menggagahi Jaejoong. Dan untunglah kandungan Jaejoong saat mengandung Changmin cukup sehat. Sangat kuat malah sehingga Changmin dapat lahir dengan selamat walaupun Jaejoong sangat tersiksa saat proses persalinan.

"Aku, aku akan berusaha" jawab Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong beberapa saat setelah Junsu pulang.

"Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Katanya aku harus beristirahat lebih banyak" jawab Jaejoong yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang lain? Coba kulihat" kata Yunho sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur

"Apa kau tak percaya pada Junsu?" Jaejoong mendelik. Ia tak suka pada Yunho yang bertindak semaunya sendiri dan tak pernah percaya pada orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja" kata Yunho yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lama sebelum akhirnya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan mengangkangkan kakinya di depat Yunho. Yunho segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Jaejoong yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa.

"Sepertinya memang baik-baik saja" kata Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan hole Jaejoong dan sesekali menyentuhnya. Hole Jaejoong memang kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka maupun lecet jadi Yunho rasa hole Jaejoong memang baik-baik saja.

"Jika seperti ini, sepertinya nanti malam kita tetap bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita. Iyakan?" kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam" kata Yunho lagi lalu mengecup hole Jaejoong sekilas kemudian membantu Jaejoong meluruskan kaki jenjangnya kembali dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah laku Yunho hanya bisa mendengus. Jaejoong sebenarnya sedikit membenarkan nasihat Junsu padanya tadi. Sikap Yunho yang seperti ini bisa sangat membahayakan, bukan hanya untuk Jaejoong sendiri tapi juga untuk Changmin dan calon anak kedua mereka. Sifat Yunho yang egois dan gampang meledak bisa saja melukai Changmin dan anak dalam kandungan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong hamil lagi pun, itu dikarenakan sikap brutal Yunho juga. Entah mengapa semua kehamilan Jaejoong terjadi akibat seks brutal yang Yunho lakukan saat marah.

Jaejoong kembali teringat kejadian tiga minggu lalu yang membuatnya bisa hamil calon anak kedua mereka.

TBC

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan fav. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini dan isi chapternya terlalu pendek. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	5. Chapter 4

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M - NC

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele. Sadist!Yunho. Masochist!Jaejoong. NC (tidak hot). Psycho!Yunjae.

**Flashback **

_(3 minggu yang lalu)_

_Saat itu Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar utama, sedang merajutkan baju musim dingin untuk Changmin. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dibanting dengan kasar yang berasal dari ruang kerja Yunho. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara pecahan benda yang dibanting. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam. Keadaan seperti ini hanya terjadi jika Yunho sedang marah besar. Entah apa lagi yang membuatnya marah. Untung saja Changmin masih berada disekolah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika Changmin ada dirumah. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak akan melukai Changmin, tapi jika Changmin melihat ayahnya marah seperti itu, tentu saja hal itu akan mempengaruhi psikis Changmin. _

_Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamar menghentikan lamunan Jaejoong. _

"_Masuk" kata Jaejoong dengan tenang. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Pastilah salah satu pelayan keluarga Jung. Dan benar saja, Yoona, salah satu pelayan baru, masuk ke kamar utama dengan wajah ketakutan._

"_Ma- maaf nyonya. Tadi kepala pelayan menyuruh saya menyampaikan bahwa sebaiknya anda menghampiri tu-tuan Jung. Sepertinya tu-tuan Jung membutuhkan a-anda" kata Yoona sambil terbata-bata. Kepala pelayan keluarga Jung-lah yang sebenarnya menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Jaejoong. Semua pelayan senior di keluarga Jung sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan keadaan ini dan mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika terjadi keadaan seperti ini. Dan sebagai latihan untuk Yoona, si pelayan baru, kepala pelayan menyuruh nya memanggil Jaejoong untuk 'menjinakkan tuan Jung'._

"_Baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya untuk melatakkan rajutannya yang sudah setengah jadi itu di nakas samping tempat tidur. Gerakannya itu membuat tubuh semampainya yang hanya terbalut kimono tidur berwarna merah pekat terpampang dengan jelas. Yoona yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat tertunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Yoona bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat seseorang seindah Jaejoong. Tinggi semampai, kulit yang bersih dan mulus, wajah yang cantik dengan hidung bangir dan bibir merah serta mata yang indah kelihatan begitu tajam dan lembut pada saat bersamaan. Tidak heran jika tuan Jung selalu mengurung istrinya dalam rumah, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti ingin memilikinya. _

_Ditambah lagi bukan hanya keindahan ragawinya saja yang menonjol, nyonya Jung itu juga orang yang berpendidikan dan kelihatannya memiliki pemikiran yang sangat mendalam. Caranya memandang setiap orang, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran orang tersebut. Jika Yoona ditawari seorang pendamping hidup seperti Jaejoong, tentu saja ia tak akan menolak. Tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, tidak mungkin sekali ia dapat memiliki Jaejoong. Jung Yunho adalah tembok besar yang harus dilewati setiap orang untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Dan untuk merubuhkan tembok besar seperti Jung Yunho sama halnya dengan tidak mungkin. Jung Yunho yang kaya, pintar, tampan, berkuasa dan (menurut desas-desus yang ada) juga licik takkan akan mudah untuk dikalahkan. _

"_Berpikiran yang aneh-aneh pada siang hari itu tidak baik, nona" perkataan Jaejoong barusan menghentikan lamunan Yoona. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan Yoona dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Memang tidak terlalu dekat, namun sanggup membuat Yoona kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Malu karena kedapatan melamun dan ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Jaejoong yang sepertinya tahu sekali tentang apa yang dipirkan Yoona beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Pikiran Yoona akhir-akhir ini memang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, ditambah lagi, masalah keluarganya membuat Yoona makin pusing dan menjadi tidak fokus._

"_Sebaiknya kau kembalilah ke dapur. Dan tolong beritahu kepala pelayan Ahn untuk menyuruh supir menjemput Changmin dari sekolah dan langsung antarkan ke rumah Junsu. Jemput dia pukul sembilan malam dari rumah Junsu. Jika ada telepon atau tamu untukku dan Yunho, katakan bahwa kami sedang sibuk" Yoona sebenarnya agak bingung_ _dengan permintaan Jaejoong itu, bukankah Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya akan berada dirumah seharian ini, mengapa sepertinya mereka berdua sangat tidak ingin diganggu bahkan Changmin saja harus 'diungsikan' ke rumah Junsu. Apa tuan dan nyonya Jung butuh waktu berdua? Memikirkan hal itu wajah Yoona kembali memerah. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak._

"_Ba-baik nyonya" kata Yoona terbata-bata dengan wajah yang masih memerah. _

"_oh, Yoona-shi. Sepertinya peniti itu dapat melukai dirimu jika kau letakkan disitu" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat Yoona mulai beranjak dari hadapannya. Ia menunjuk rok Yoona yang tersemat jarum pentul yang sedikit lagi akan melukai lutut Yoona._

"_oh, te-terima kasih nyonya" kata Yoona sambil melepaskan jarum pentul itu dari roknya. Melihat Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil, Yoona segera kembali kedapur. Yoona terus berpikir bahwa nyonya Jung bukan hanya orang yang pintar, tapi juga teliti dan sepertinya tahu banyak hal. Sangat cocok dengan tuan Jung yang keras dan sedikit misterius itu._

_Jaejoong membuka pintu ke ruang kerja Yunho. Dilihatnya ruangan itu begitu berantakan. Banyak pecahan kaca dan perabotan yang sudah tidak berada di tempat semestinya. Ia melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul siang itu. _

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin mereka meninggalkan tanah itu secepatnya lakukan segala cara. Kalau perlu bunuh saja mereka" kata Yunho dengan nada marah kepada orang yang sedang ia telepon itu._

"_Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Kau bunuh mereka atau aku yang membunuhmu" perkataan Yunho terdengar sangat mengerikan. _

_Jaejoong tahu bahwa perbincangan di telepon itu berhubungan dengan masalah proyek besar di Itaewon yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Yunho usahakan. Yunho adalah orang yang keras kepala dan egois. Apapun yang dia inginkan haruslah terpenuhi. Sama halnya dengan tanah milik negara di itaewon tersebut. Banyak dari penduduk disana yang tidak mau pindah tempat itu walaupun sudah diberi kompensasi oleh perusahaan. Karena itu, Yunho memerintahkan anak buahnya yang bernama Jang Geun Suk untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar sampai Jang Geun Suk lari dengan membawa dana perusahaan. Yunho marah besar dan tentu saja dengan mudah menangkap Jang Geun Suk lalu membunuhnya dan sekarang masalah baru muncul lagi karena penduduk di daerah tersebut tak mau pindah. Hal ini membuat Yunho semakin gusar saja._

"_Arrrgghhhh! Aku tak mau tahu, intinya kau harus bisa membuat mereka pergi dari tanah itu" Yunho semakin marah saja. Sepertinya orang yang diajak bertelepon tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas yang Yunho berikan. _

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa maka istri dan anakmu-" perkataan Yunho tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan wangi vanilla yang lembut tiba-tiba mengisi indra penciumannya dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sediki tenang. Namun, Yunho tahu ia tak boleh hilang fokus, yang terpenting saat ini adalah proyek nya dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyentuh Jaejoong yang menyandarkan dirinya di punggungnya itu._

"_aku tidak mau tahu, kau-"_

"_ah-ah yu-yunnie-ah!" perkataan Yunho terhenti saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai terbangun. Belum lagi Jaejoong yang terus menggesek-gesek tubuhnya ke bagian belakang tubuh Yunho membuat sesuatu di antara selangkangan Yunho mulai mengeras. Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa bertahan dari rayuan Jaejoong._

"_kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti" kata Yunho mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dan melepas ponselnya secara sembarangan membuat ponsel itu jatuh kelantai._

"_oh, sepertinya ada yang sedang horny, hmm?" kata Yunho yang sudah berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dan mencengkram rambutnya dengan sangat keras._

_Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho sambil menahan sakit akibat cengkraman Yunho di rambutnya. Sebisa mungkin ia memperlihatkan ekspresi paling menggoda agar Yunho mau menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. _

_Yunho yang tahu akan rencana Jaejoong hanya bisa menyeringai. Walaupun wajah Jaejoong terlihat bernapsu dengan mata sayu, Yunho bisa melihat ada rasa sakit sekaligus ketakutan dalam pancaran matanya. Yunho bukannya tidak tahu akan rencana Jaejoong ini, setiap kali ada masalah yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya dan Yunho merasa akan membunuh seseorang, Jaejoong selalu bersikap seperti ini padanya. Bersikap seperti seorang pelacur yang butuh perhatian Yunho hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Sepertinya Jaejoong berniat mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari orang-orang yang akan dia bunuh atau lebih tepatnya berusaha melindungi korban-korban Yunho selanjutnya. Ia bersedia menjadi pelacur Yunho hanya demi orang-orang itu. Sangat bodoh memang, pikir Yunho. Namun Yunho merasa tidak ada salahnya juga mengikuti rencana Jaejoong ini. Toh, Yunho bersedia melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan tubuh Jaejoong apalagi jika Jaejoong sendiri yang memberikannya secara sukarela. _

_Jaejoong segera menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dan Yunho lalu meraup bibir hati Yunho dengan kasar dan penuh napsu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara untuk membuat perhatian Yunho hanya terfokus padanya dan melupakan masalah kasus tanah di Itaewon itu. Dan hal yang dapat mengalihkan fokus Yunho adalah seks._

_Yunho yang agak terkejut akibat serangan Jaejoong, segera membalas ciuman itu. Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan membelit lidah Jaejoong dengan lincahnya. Tangan Yunho pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya berusaha membuka kimono yang di pakai Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sisa kemarahannya yang disebabkan oleh proyek di Itaewon itu membuatnya ingin melampiaskan semua itu pada Jaejoong._

_Setelah mulai kehabisan napas, Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho. Awalnya Yunho terus memaksa untuk melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, namun setelah beberapa pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan yang Jaejoong berikan di dadanya, Yunho mau tidak mau melepas ciuman mereka._

_Saat Jaejoong masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, Yunho segera mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kelantai yang berlapis permadani mahal dan segera menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho lalu memindahkan daerah jajahannya di dada Jaejoong. Ia mengisap nipple Jaejoong lalu menggigitnya dengan keras sampai lecet. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa puas melakukan semua itu. Pikirannya yang tadi hampir meledak karena rasa marah, perlahan-lahan mulai tenang._

_Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya hanya bisa mengusap kepala Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan dadanya. Ia bermaksud memberikan rasa nyaman pada Yunho agar Yunho bisa menjadi lebih tenang._

_Setelah merasa lebih tenang dan puas bermain dengan dada Jaejoong, Yunho memindahkan tangannya menuju kejantanan Jaejoong dan merematnya membuat Jaejoong merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Seks yang kasar bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi pasangan ini. Yunho memiliki kecendurangan seorang sadist dalam dirinya sedangkan Jaejoong menyukai rasa sakit. Satu lagi hal yang entah mengapa membuat pasangan ini cocok satu sama lain._

"_Arrrggghhh!" setelah beberapa menit penisnya dikocok oleh Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melengkung mendekati Yunho dan dadanya membusung ditambah dengan jeritan nikmat yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya bisa horny seketika._

"_Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelap keringat di kening Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak lupa tangan Yunho yang satunya lagi mengelus paha Jaejoong memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Jaejoong yang baru saja dilanda klimaks yang dahsyat._

"_Ne…" jawab Jaejoong singkat dengan napas yang pendek-pendek seta wajah yang memerah akibat kelelahan dan juga rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Walaupun hubungan seksnya dengan Yunho sering diawali dengan rasa jijik dan keterpaksaan, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Yunho adalah seorang petarung yang pandai di tempat tidur dan selalu saja mampu membuat Jaejoong terbang ke langit ke tujuh setiap kali mereka berhubungan seks._

"_Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran mu untuk memuaskan ku sayang" kata Yunho sambil beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kursi besar yang ada dibelakang meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tergolek dilantai dengan tubuh yang tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun._

"_Kesini sayang" kata Yunho lagi setelah duduk dengan nyaman dikursi dan celana yang sudah terbuka sehingga kejantanannya yang super besar dan keras menyembul keluar. _

_Jaejoong yang sudah mampu menetralkan nafasnya segera melirik kearah dimana Yunho sedang duduk diatas kursi besar yang mewah dan penuh ukiran itu. Dari penglihatannya yang masih terbaring dilantai, Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho adalah seorang dewa yang sedang duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya, sedangkan ia adalah makhluk lemah yang dapat Yunho pakai semaunya karena hidupnya adalah milik Yunho._

_Suara deheman Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai tidak sabar. Segera saja ia beranjak mendekat pada Yunho layaknya seorang hamba pada tuannya. Jaejoong segera merangkak dengan pelan dan sensual menuju kearah Yunho dan tatapannya yang tajam dan menggoda tak pernah lepas dari suaminya itu._

_Yunho yang melihat pemandangan indah itu semakin bergairah saja. Pantat Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak dengan sensualnya saat ia merangkak, membuat Yunho semakin tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong._

_Awalnya Yunho berencana untuk langsung menggenjot hole Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sampai di depannya, namun melihat bibir merah Jaejoong yang membengkak dan masih dialiri saliva di uJung-uJungnya, membuat Yunho berubah pikiran. Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong yang sedang bertelut di lantai didepan tempat duduk Yunho, dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam gua hangat Jaejoong. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya. Sudah lama ia tidak memberikan blowjob pada Yunho dan rasa penis Yunho di mulut Jaejoong masih senikmat dulu. _

_Yunho terus menggenjot penisnya di mulut Jaejoong dengan kasar dan dalam meambuat penis Yunho seakan menembus tenggorokan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa ingin muntah karena genjotan Yunho terlalu dalam. Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari bola matanya saat ia berusaha menahan agar tidak muntah. Belum lagi tangan Yunho menjambak rambut bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong dengan kasar sehingga pergerakan kepala Jaejoong bisa seirama dengan genjotan Yunho._

"_Ah, boo. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan mulutmu, sepertinya semakin ketat saja seperti holemu" Yunho tidak berusaha melakukan dirty talk. Apa yang ia katakan memang benar fakta. Tubuh Jaejoong membuatnya sangat bergairah dan dapat membuatnya terpuaskan._

"_Nnngghhh, hmmmmm" Jaejoong hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas karena penis Yunho masih setia menggenjot mulutnya. Kalau boleh jujur Jaejoong juga menikmati kegiatan mereka ini. Walau ia membenci sifat Yunho, entah mengapa melakukan seks bersama Yunho benar-benar membuatnya merasa nikmat. Bagaimana tubuh besar Yunho merengkuhnya, bagaimana tangan dengan jari-jari panjang milik Yunho itu membelai tubuhnya tapi juga dapat menarik rambutnya dan memberikan tamparan di pantat Jaejoong yang entah mengapa begitu nikmat, juga bagaimana bibir hati milik Yunho menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang dibuatnya. _

_Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho adalah sebuah kontradiksi. Yunho dapat membuatnya merasa seperti pelacur tapi juga dapat membuatnya merasa seperti seorang ratu yang dipuja-puja pada saat yang bersamaan. Seks dengan Yunho membuatnya jijik tapi juga dapat merasakan kemurnian dirinya yang sejati. Yunho dapat membuatnya merasa sakit dan kenikmatan pada saat yang sama._

"_Argghh! Boojae!" akhirnya setelah agak lama menggenjot mulut Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Jaejoong. Sebagian cairan Yunho mengalir dari mulut Jaejoong yang tidak sanggup menampung cairan Yunho yang banyak itu. Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya untuk mengumpulkan cairan Yunho yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki kanan Yunho dan kepalanya bertumpu dipaha kanan Yunho._

_Pemandangan itu membuat Yunho kembali bergairah. Ia menengadahkan kepala Jaejoong ke atas dan ia sendiri menunduk dan menempelkannya pada bibir Jaejoong yang masih duduk dilantai di bawahnya. Yunho menjilat dan menyesap bibir Jaejoong, membantu membersihkan cairan yang ada di dagu dan bibir Jaejoong. Semakin lama bibir Yunho terus bergerak menuju ke leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho diatas kursi. Tangan Yunho bergerak menuju kejantanannya yang kembali menegang dan dilumuri cairan cintanya itu lalu mengarahkannya kearah hole Jaejoong._

"_Mmphhhh, nggggh- mpckckmhhh-ahhhh" dengan lihai Jaejoong segera menghentikan ciuman mereka saat ia merasa jari Yunho meraba holenya. Jaejoong segera berpindah dari pangkuan Yunho dan membaring badannya dia atas meja kerja Yunho yang berada persisi di depan kursi tempat Yunho duduk. Jaejoong mengangkang dan menekuk kakinya diatas meja, membuat Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya, dapat melihat dengan jelas hole nya yang berkedut-kedut._

"_Apa boojae ingin melakukannya di meja hari ini?" Tanya Yunho. Sedikit merasa bingung dengan tindakan Jaejoong itu. Dan entah kenapa ia memiliki feeling bahwa Jaejoong sedang merencanakan sesuatu._

"_Dimeja sepertinya menyenangkan" kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kepalanya agar ia dapat melihat Yunho yang ada di depannya. _

"_Apalagi diatas meja kerja. Bukan hanya seks, kita bisa melakukan hal lain di meja kerja ini. Seperti bernegosiasi." kata Jaejoong lagi_

"_Negosiasi?" alis sebelah kiri Yunho terangkat._

"_Ya, negosiasi. Kita bisa bernegosiasi" kata Jaejoong sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersila diatas meja kerja Yunho._

"_Baiklah, apa yang boojae ingin negosiasikan?" Tanya Yunho. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengerti alur permainan Jaejoong._

"_Tanah" jawab Jaejoong mantap_

"_Tanah?" Tanya Yunho _

"_Ya, tanah" ulang Jaejoong. "Tanah di Itaewon" tambah Jaejoong dengan yakin sambil menatap Yunho dalam. Ia seperti mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho melalui tatapan matanya._

"_Hmm, tanah di itaewon yah?" Yunho memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir, padahal ia sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berujung. "apa yang kau berikan padaku sebagi gantinya?" Tanya Yunho lagi_

_Sambil menatap Yunho tajam, Jaejoong segera mengangkangkan kakinya dan menunjuk holenya yang sedang berkedut-kedut. _

"_Hahahahahaha. Jaejoong-ie memang sangat lucu, jika dibandingkan dengan hole mu, ukuran tanah itu lebih besar berkali-kali lipat sayang" kata Yunho sambil tertawa. "Walaupun hole mu berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal dari tanah itu, aku yakin aku bisa membeli kedua nya tanpa harus kehilangan salah satunya, sayang" kata Yunho yang hanya ditanggapai oleh tatapan dingin dari Jaejoong._

"_Aku pikir negosiasi ini tidak berjalan dengan baik sayang. Apakah hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil beranjak menuju meja kerja dimana Jaejoong sedang duduk. Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong hanya diam. "Baiklah kalau hanya sampai disitu kemampuan bernegosiasi mu, tidak apa-apa kau masih bisa berlatih" kata Yunho lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong._

"_Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" tak menerima tanggapan dari Jaejoong, Yunho segera membenahi celananya dan bersiap untuk membopong Jaejoong ke kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka._

"_Pesta Choi senghyun" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba, menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho untuknya. "Aku akan pergi ke pesta Choi Seung Hyun denganmu jika kau melepaskan tanah di Itaewon itu" Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sangat ingin membawanya ke pesta Choi Seung Hyun yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Yunho memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memajang Jaejoong di depan teman-temannya dan karena itu pasangan suami istri ini sangat jarang tampil di depan publik. Ia tidak suka jika orang lain juga menikmati keindahan istrinya. Jaejoong juga adalah orang yang introvert dan tidak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Entah apa yang Choi Seung Hyun lakukan sehingga dapat membuat Yunho sangat ingin membawa Jaejoong ke pesta itu._

"_Bukannya kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta itu?" Tanya Yunho_

"_Aku akan pergi tapi asal kau lepaskan tanah itu" jawab Jaejoong_

"_Hmm, seberapa penting tanah itu sehingga boojae yang yang suka menyendiri mau pergi ke pesta besar?" kata Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong._

"_Hal itu bukan urusanmu" kata Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan Yunho_

"_Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Tanah di Itaewon untukmu lalu pesta Choi Seung Hyun dan hole mu untukku" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho segera mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring diatas meja dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong. _

_Yunho masih sangat menginginkan tanah di Itaewon itu tapi baginya keinginan Jaejoong yang paling penting. Selama permintaan Jaejoong hanya berupa harta benda, Yunho pasti akan memberikannya. Ditambah lagi dengan janji Jaejoong untuk memberikan hole nya. Walaupun Yunho bisa saja memaksa Jaejoong untuk memberikan hole nya, tetapi akan lebih nikmat rasanya jika Jaejoong mau memberikan hole nya dengan sukarela. _

_Dan yang paling penting dari negosiasi ini adalah kesempatan Yunho untuk memberi Choi Seung Hyun pelajaran. Yunho sudah mengatur dengan baik rencana yang akan di dilakukannya di pesta Choi Seung Hyun bulan depan._

"_Arrgghhh!" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho memasukkan penisnya. Hole Jaejoong terasa panas karena serangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. _

_Yunho terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dengan keras dan tempo yang sangat cepat. Tangannya meremat dada Jaejoong yang sebelah kanan dan bibirnya menyesap dada kiri Jaejoong. _

"_Ahh, I need to come" kata Jaejoong setelah beberapa menit bereka bergumul. Hisapan juga jilatan Yunho di dadanya dan beberapa tamparan yang Yunho berikan di pantatnya membuat Jaejoong sangat bergairah._

"_Wait for me baby" kata Yunho sambil meremat penis Jaejoong dan menutup lubang jalan keluar cairan Jaejoong._

"_Ahh, jangan yunhhh" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menghalanginya untuk mendapat kepuasan. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Yunho di penisnya namun gagal karena Yunho terlalu kuat untuknya dan itu membuatnya tersiksa. Walaupun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menyukai perlakuan Yunho ini._

"_Sebentar lagi baby. Bukan lebih baik jika kita keluarkan bersama hmm?" kata Yunho dengan santainya dan segera mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi sebelum Jaejoong mengeluarkan protesnya lagi. Sebenarnya Yunho masih menyimpan kekesalannya karena masalah tanah di Itaewon tadi dan ia masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan tanah itu. Namun, karena Jaejoong menjebaknya dalam negosiasi bodoh itu akhirnya ia harus melepaskan tanah itu dan hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit kesal._

_Yunho semakin brutal saja menggagahi Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak berdaya dan kesakitan karena ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan cairannya. Airmata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya dan tubuhnya tersentak-sentak karena genjotan Yunho. Ia merasakan kejantanan Yunho semakin membesar dan panas dalam holenya._

"_Arrgghhhhh!" Jaejoong menjerit karena rasa nikmat yang didapatnya saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam holenya dan melepaskan tangannya dari penis Jaejoong membuat cairan Jaejoong keluar dengan derasnya. Cairan Yunho dalam hole Jaejoong juga mengalir dengan deras dengan jumlah banyak. Rasanya cairan Yunho yang sangat banyak itu juga masuk ke dalam perutnya. _

_Yunho merasa nikmat luar biasa saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya dalam hole Jaejoong. Namun ia masih belum merasa puas. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Jaejoong masih terengah-engah karena klimaks yang baru di dapatnya. Keringat mengaliri tubuhnya dan seakan membuat tubuhnya semakin berkilau di bawah lampu ruang kerja Yunho yang temaram._

"_Kau memang sangat nikmat sayang, tidak pernah mengecewakan ku" kata Yunho lalu menyesap bibir Jaejoong dengan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho lalu mengambil kimono dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong. Setelah itu Yunho membenahi celananya lalu menggendong Jaejoong bridal style. Jaejoong yang kelelahan dan masih menikmati sisa klimaksnya hanya bisa menyandarkan kepala di pundak Yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho._

"_Kita lanjutkan di kamar ne?" kata Yunho sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kesukaannya._

**End of Flashback**

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	6. Chapter 5

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M - NC

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele. Sadist!Yunho. Masochist!Jaejoong. NC (tidak hot). Psycho!Yunjae. Sex Toys.

.

.

Sore itu Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta Choi Seung Hyun. Kabarnya pesta itu adalah pesta paling mewah tahun ini. Banyak orang-orang penting yang akan datang di pesta itu. Karena itu, Jaejoong memberi sedikit usaha lebih untuk penampilannya. Setidaknya ia tidak mempermalukan Yunho di pesta nanti. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang istri yang wajib menjaga martabat suaminya.

Ketukan di pintu kamar terdengar saat Jaejoong baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

"Masuk" kata Jaejoong dengan tenang.

Dari balik pintu muncullah Yoona dan beberapa pelayan serta penata rias professional yang akan membantu Jaejoong berdandan.

"Nyonya ini setelan yang sudah tuan Yunho pilihkan untuk anda" kata Yoona sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di depan meja rias.

Yoona membuka kotak berwarna putih itu dan memperlihatkan setelan jas warna putih yang nantinya akan Jaejoong pakai ke pesta Choi Seung Hyun. Para pelayan dan penata rias yang melihat jas itu merasa kagum akan keindahan setelan itu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar.

"Letakkan saja di lemari, aku akan memakainya nanti" perintah Jaejoong pada Yoona.

"Baik nyonya" kata Yoona sambil tetap berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Ia terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasakan bahwa Yoona sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mmmm, itu, nyonya, sebenarnya saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" kata Yoona takut-takut. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Yoona yang melihat dahi Jaejoong mulai mengkerut semakin merasa takut jika majikannya itu akan marah . Namun ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena nyonya sudah mau menghalangi penjualan tanah di Itaewon itu. Keluargaku tinggal disana dan jika tanah itu di ambil alih, aku dan keluargaku tidak tahu akan tinggal dimana lagi nyonya. Terima kasih nyonya" kata Yoona sambil membungkukkan badannya. Butiran bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan membeli tanah tempat tinggal mereka yang sempat disita dan memberikannya kembali pada mereka secara Cuma-cuma. Kepala pelayan Ahn lah yang telah memberitahukan semua itu padanya.

"terima kasih banyak nyonya. Terima kasih" kata Yoona sambil membungkuk berkali-kali sambil menahan air mata bahagia yang ingin mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah Yoona-shi. Yang terpenting sekarang keluargamu bisa tinggal dengan nyaman kembali kan. Di masa depan yang terpenting adalah membahagiakan keluargamu jadi berusahalah dengan baik ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks, nyonya aku akan berusaha membayar perbuatan baik nyonya padaku dan para warga di Itaewon. Aku berjanji nyonya" Yoona yang sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan air mata berlinang. Ada rasa lega dihatinya karena masalah yang sangat pelik ini bisa selesai. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ia merasa pusing dan tidak fokus karena terlalu memikirkan beban berat yang ditanggungnya. Dan sekarang saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, orang yang dianggapnya malaikat penyelamat, Yoona tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Alhasil sekarang ia sedang menangis dipelukan majikannya.

"Ssst, sudahlah Yoona-shi" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Yoona. Entah mengapa rasa keibuannya muncul begitu saja. Mungkinkah karena hormon kehamilan? Jaejoong memeluk Yoona sampai ia merasa tenang dan tangisnya mulai mereda.

"hiks, hiks" Yoona melepas pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara tangisan tapi itu bukan suara tangisannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati beberapa pelayan lain yang terharu karena adegan sedihnya dengan Jaejoong barusan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang lebih awal hari ini Yoona-shi. Aku rasa kau perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargamu hari ini" Jaejoong yang menyadari keadaan dalam kamarnya itu segera memecah keheningan.

"Tapi nyonya pekerjaan ku-" kata Yoona yang entah kenapa sudah bertelut di lantai di depan kursi dimana Jaejoong duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai" kata Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih nyonya" kata Yoona dengan airmata yang lagi-lagi mengalir dari matanya.

"Hush, sudah-sudah" Jaejoong mengusap air mata di wajah Yoona.

Setelah itu Yoona segera undur dari kamar Jaejoong dan pulang kerumah dengan hati yang lega. Ia tidak menyangka jika majikannya yang dingin itu memiliki hati yang mulia. Pantas saja Yunho sangat kelihatan sangat protektif pada Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak mau melindungi orang sebaik dan sebijaksana Jaejoong?

Mulai saat itu Yoona berjanji untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga jung. Ia akan melayani keluarga jung dengan sebaik-baiknya.

…...

Setelah di dandani sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan dan penata rias, akhirnya Jaejoong siap pergi ke pesta Choi Seung Hyun. Ia menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Yunho yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu bersama Changmin.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang sedang memandanginya dengan seksama dan membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Walaupun ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan Yunho itu, ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa malunya jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tidak dipandangi Yunho seperti itu. Pandangan mata yang penuh kekaguman bukan pandangan mata penuh napsu yang sering Yunho berikan padanya.

"Eomma!" pekikan Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong. "Eomma cantik seperti tuan putri di buku ini" kata Changmin saat Jaejoong menatapnya. Ia lalu memperlihatkan buku dongeng yang baru saja dibacanya bersama sang Appa. Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat Changmin dan Yunho duduk.

"Ne" jawab Changmin. Eommanya memang secantik tuan putri hari ini. Berbaju putih, berambut hitam, berhidung mancung dan berbibir merah. Melihat bibir merah Jaejoong, Changmin segera mengecupnya lama. Membuat kedua orang tuanya dan para pelayan yang ada disitu sedikit terkejut.

"Pangeran mencium tuan putri. Kata appa Changmin itu pangeran, jadi Changmin cium Eomma" kata Changmin menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia mencium sang ibu.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa. Ia memang tak terlalu suka disebut cantik, tapi apa boleh buat, jika Changmin yang menyebutnya seperti itu, tidak mungkin ia protes. Apalagi sang anak juga menghadiahkannya sebuah kecupan manis di bibir. Sepertinya Changmin akan menjadi seorang cassanova jika besar nanti, ia pandai sekali bersikap manis di depan orang cantik.

Jika Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa, lain hal nya dengan Yunho. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia juga ingin mengecup bibir merah itu. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah sangat tergoda oleh bibir merah Jaejoong, hanya saja ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Tapi diluar perkiraan Yunho, malah Changmin lah yang duluan merasakan bibir merah Jaejoong sore itu. Jika Yunho tahu jika akan begini kejadiannya, ia tidak akan menahan diri dan langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong saat itu juga. Terlihat kekanakan memang tapi Yunho memang sangat sulit berbagi jika itu masalah Jaejoong, bahkan dengan Changmin, anaknnya sendiri. Bukannya membenci Changmin, ia hanya merasa sedikit kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Ja, Changmin-ah. Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke acara teman Appa. Changmin tinggal sebentar ne?" Jaejoong yang sudah selesai tertawa berkata pada Changmin.

"Hmm? Changmin tak boleh ikut?" Tanya Changmin sedikit merengut. Ia memang cukup jarang berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Hanya saat Changmin ke sekolah saja mereka berpisah. Diluar dari itu, kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, Changmin selalu ikut bersamanya. Namun, sepertinya malam ini adalah pengecualian. Dari dandanan kedua orang tuanya, kelihatannya mereka akan pergi ke acara yang sangat penting.

"Jika Changmin ikut, pasti Changmin akan bosan sekali. Lagi pula sebentar lagi jam tidur Changmin kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambut Changmin perlahan. Changmin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa menolak perkataan Jaejoong. Selain itu, apa yang Jaejoong katakan juga masuk akal. Jika ia terlambat tidur, ia akan terlambat bangun besok pagi.

"Besok pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan bersama ne?" melihat wajah pasrah Changmin, Jaejoong jadi tidak tega. Alhasil, ia mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan esoknya agar Changmin tak bersedih lagi. Dan benar saja, Changmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung sumringah.

"Besok kita bertiga akan pergi ke Lotte World. Bagaimana?" Yunho yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara membuat Changmin semakin senang mendengarnya. Sudah lama keluarga mereka tak pergi bersama-sama.

"Janji ne appa?" kata Changmin.

"Ne, tentu saja" kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Ja, sekarang Changmin ke kamar ne sama Seohyun nuna" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk salah satu pelayan untuk mengantar Changmin ke kamarnya.

"Ne umma" kata Changmin sambil beranjak memberikan pelukan selamat malam pada Jaejoong.

"Ja, katakan selamat malam pada appa juga" kata Jaejoong membuat Changmin membalikkan badannya menghadap sang appa lalu memeluknya.

"selamat malam Appa"

"Selamat malam Changmin-ie" kata Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin yang memeluknya.

"Selamat malam Eomma" kata Changmin yang sudah kembali berbalik pada Jaejoong untuk memberikan pelukan selamat malam.

"Ne, selamat malam Changmin-ie. Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu sikat gigi ne?"

"Ne Eomma" angguk Changmin patuh yang dibalas sebuah kecupan di dahi oleh Jaejoong.

Sebelum beranjak Changmin mengecup bibir Jaejoong lagi.

"Pangeran mencium tuan putri sebelum tidur" kata Changmin. Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mencium pipi Changmin gemas.

Setelah Changmin pergi ke kamarnya, Yunho segera menggapai tangan Jaejoong lalu mereka berjalan menuju limo yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Para pelayan berjalan dibelakang mereka, mengantar majikan mereka keluar dengan penuh rasa kagum. Jika dilihat dari luar, keluarga majikan mereka memang keluarga yang sempurna. Seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana, istri dan ibu yang penyayang, dan seorang anak yang menggemaskan. Andai saja mereka tahu keluarga majikan mereka itu tak sebahagia kelihatannya.

…..

"Ah!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat jari Yunho memasuki hole nya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba untuk memelankan suaranya karena saat ini mereka ada dalam limo yang mengantar mereka ke pesta Choi Seung Hyun.

Saat baru masuk dalam limo tadi, Yunho segera menerjang Jaejoong. Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menghisap bibir merah Jaejoong setelah melihat Changmin yang menicum Jaejoong duluan sore itu. Akhirnya Yunho dapat melampiaskan hasratnya untuk mencium Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Jaejoong selalu dapat membawa pengaruh yang besar pada Yunho. Tubuh, jiwa dan raga Yunho seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari Jaejoong. Yunho sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk melihat orang lain. Entah dari segi fisik, pemikiran, dan perasaan. Namun tidak ada yang mampu membuat Yunho tertarik dan mendamba sama seperti Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa tak pernah bisa lepas dari Jaejoong. Walaupun kelihatannya Yunho lah yang mengekang Jaejoong, namun di sisi lain, ada bagian dimana Jaejoong lah yang memenjarakan Yunho dalam pesonanya. Walaupun kelihatannya selalu Yunho yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Jaejoong, ada kalanya Yunho berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada Jaejoong tanpa ia sadari.

Seperti sekarang ini, Yunho terus memilin nipple Jaejoong dengan semangat membuat Jaejoong merasa nikmat. Kemeja putih yang digunakan Jaejoong sudah terbuka dan dengan leluasa Yunho memilin nipple Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu pusat kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh, Yunho. Lagi. Lebih keras yun. Tarik lebih keras" perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho yang dengan senang hati menambah kekuatan tarikannya pada nipple Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyukai rasa sakit dan Yunho tahu itu.

Sambil terus menggerakkan jari nya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong dan terus memilin nipple Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian mencium Jaejoong dengan beringas. Saat ia merasa Jaejoong mulai kehabisan napas, Yunho segera menghentikan genjotan jarinya di hole Jaejoong dan mengambil salah satu benda di sebuah kotak dekat kursi. Dari dalam nya Yunho mengeluarkan butt plug dan memasukkannya pada hole Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kembali memekik kaget.

"Aniyo. Jangan yunhhh" kata Jaejoong sambil mendesah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan dalam kungkungan Yunho.

"Bukan kah, kita sudah memiliki perjanjian?" kata Yunho sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tanah di Itaewon untuk mu, dan hole mu ini adalah milikku sepenuhnya sampai pesta Choi Seung Hyun berakhir"

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk memberikan holenya pada Yunho kan? Yunho mengeluarkan seringaiannya saat melihat ekspresi datar Jaejoong yang menyerah itu.

"oh, Jaejoong yang malang. Tenang saja sayang aku tak akan menyetubuhi mu disini. Bagaimana bila di dengar oleh supir, tidak baik kan?" goda Yunho. Walaupun mereka sudah menutup penghalang antara bagian depan dan belakang limo, tetap saja ada kemungkinan bahwa supir mereka akan mendengar suara desahan Jaejoong jika Yunho dan Jaejoong bercinta di bagian belakang limo.

Mendengar hal itu, bukannya merasa lega, Jaejoong merasa semakin cemas. Jika Yunho tak menyetubuhinya di limo, maka besar kemungkin Jaejoong akan memakai butt plug itu selama pesta berlangsung. Dan benar saja, saat memasuki rumah mewah tempat pesta Choi Seung Hyun dilangsungkan, sebuah butt plug bersarang di hole Jaejoong dan sebuah cock ring melingkari kejanantannya dibalik celana panjang putih yang Jaejoong kenakan malam itu. Keadaan itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong merasa gelisah, kejadian seperti ini sudah cukup jarang terjadi.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Jung" kata Choi Seung Hyun yang segera menyambut Yunho dan Jaejoong di pintu masuk membuat para tamu berbalik memandang pasangan fenomenal itu.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan Choi. Sangat menyenangkan untuk datang ke pesta anda" kata Yunho sambil menjabat tangan Choi Seung Hyun. Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho hanya bisa memasang senyum palsunya, yang walaupun palsu, tetaplah sangat indah untuk dipandang mata.

"Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih tuan Jung. Anda sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke pesta saya yang sederhana ini" Choi Seung Hyun berusaha merendah walaupun pestanya itu kelihatan jauh sekali dari kata sederhana.

"Oh, dan juga saya merasa senang Nyonya Jung yang fenomenal dapat menghadiri pesta saya" kata Choi Seung Hyun sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha bersikap sopan dengan membalas jabatan Seung Hyun yang entah mengapa terlalu lama menggenggam tangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang melihat hal itu menatap tautan tangan Jaejoong dan Seung Hyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ehhmm, sepertinya aku tidak melihat istrimu di pesta ini, tuan Choi?" kata Yunho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar Seung Hyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Oh, apa maksud anda 'mantan istri', tuan Jung?"

"Mantan istri?" tanya Yunho, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tahu Choi Seung Hyun sudah bercerai dari istrinya lima bulan yang lalu. Cukup wajar memang jika melihat latar belakang Seung Hyun yang terkenal play boy.

"Ya, kami berpisah lima bulan lalu. Apa anda tidak mendengar beritanya?" tanya Seung Hyun yang di balas oleh gelengan Yunho. Siapa yang tidak mendengar berita tentang perceraian Choi Seung Hyun itu? Media massa berlomba-lomba untuk memberitakan perceraian salah satu pengusaha terkenal itu.

"Maaf sekali saya tidak tahu berita itu Seung Hyun-ssi. Bisa anda lihat, saya sangat sibuk dengan keluarga saya saat ini jadi saya tidak terlalu mengikuti berita yang menurut saya kurang penting. Iya kan yeobo?" Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan anggukan singkat. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan, sudah dua kali ia mengalami orgasme kering. Hal itu membuatnya sangat lemah dan hanya bisa bersandar pada Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Hahaha, sepertinya berita perceraian saya memang bukan untuk orang seperti anda tuan jung" jawab Seung Hyun sambil tertawa. "Tidak heran anda akan sangat sibuk dengan keluarga jika mempunyai istri seperti nyonya jung" Seung Hyun menatap Jaejoong yang hanya membalas perkataannya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Sepertinya nyonya jung kurang enak badan. Apa anda baik-baik saja nyonya?" tanya Seung Hyun pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, ya sepertinya Joongie kurang enak badan. Apakah kau bisa mengijikan kami beristirahat sebentar?" jawab Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong yang sedikit bekeringat karena menahan sakit.

"Anda bisa bisa menggunakan ruangan kerjaku. Kamar tamu sedang dibersihkan, jadi aku pikir anda bisa menunggu sebentar di ruangan kerja saya" kata Seung Hyun yang di balas anggukan singkat Yunho. Mereka bertiga lalu meninggalkan ballroom yang dipenuhi para tamu dan menuju ke ruang kerja Seung Hyun di lantai atas. Tamu lain yang memperhatikan ketiga orang tersebut menaiki tangga menuju ruangan kerja Seung Hyun hanya bisa memandang kagum dan menikmati pesona pasangan Jung yang jarang muncul di depan publik itu.

…..

Setelah Seung Hyun meninggalkan suami istri Jung itu diruang kerjanya, Yunho segera membaringkan dirinya telantang di atas sofa hitam panjang diruangan itu. Ia kemudian menarik Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berbaring di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi menulungkup.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja baby?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang masih berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya tuan Jung" kata Jaejoong malas. Ia tahu Yunho hanya ingin menggodanya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah mengapa ia harus melakukannya di rumah Choi Seung Hyun?

"Apa kau ingin dipuaskan?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau terlepas dari butt plug dan cock ring bodoh ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya kita memang harus melepasnya. Tuan putri sudah tidak tahan" kata Yunho yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil yang hampir tidak kelihatan oleh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Yunho dengan gampangnya melepas sex toys itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. Biasanya Yunho akan melepaskannya setelah hampir seharian Jaejoong memakainya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut dan bingung, namun juga senang dan was-was pada saat bersamaan.

Yunho berdiri dan secara langsung membuat Jaejoong ikut berdiri. Yunho berjalan menuju kursi besar di belakang meja kerja Seung Hyun dan duduk disana. Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang Yunho bingung.

"Kemari sayang" kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada jj.

Jaejoong yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Yunho dan berjalan mendekatinya. Yunho lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong seperti terhipnotis. Ia merasa bingung, takut, was-was namun juga merasa sedikit penasaran. Saat Jaejoong berusaha menikmati kehangatan telapak tangan Yunho yang mengelus pipinya, jari-jari panjang Yunho lalu melepas kancing kemeja putih yang Jaejoong pakai lalu melepaskan jas yang Jaejoong pakai. Jaejoong yang merasa tubuh bagian atasnya menggigil karena kemeja nya yang terbuka, segera mundur selangkah dan berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya jj.

"Membantu memuaskan mu sayang" kata Yunho sambil kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari ia kembali melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan butt plug dan cock ring itu" kata Jaejoong datar. Tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang berusaha melepaskan celananya. Ia tidak berusaha untuk melawan saat ia mengingat bahwa ia telah menukarkan tubuhnya dengan sebidang tanah di Itaewon itu. Bukan perjanjian yang menguntungkan memang, tapi juga bukan perjanjian yang merugikan. Toh, bagaimana pun juga Yunho tetap akan memiliki tubuh Jaejoong dengan atau tanpa perjanjian.

"Aku akan melepaskannya. Tenang saja sayang" kata Yunho sambil mencubit nipple Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong meringis geli sekaligus kesakitan. Kini Jaejoong berdiri tenang di hadapan Yunho dengan hanya terbalut kemeja putih tipis yang kancing terbuka semua.

"Berbaliklah baby" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menungging dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja kerja Seung Hyun.

"Good boy" kata Yunho lagi sambil mengelus pantat Jaejoong. Lalu secara perlahan mengeluarkan butt plug dari pantat Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah saat butt plug itu bergerak sepanjang dinding holenya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berharap Yunho akan melepaskan cock ringnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa saja melepaskan semua benda laknat itu dari tubuhnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Yunho. Hanya saja ia tidak mau Yunho sampai marah jika Jaejoong mengeluarkannya tanpa persetujuan dari Yunho. Jika Yunho marah di tempat seperti ini keadaan akan benar-benar kacau.

"Aku pikir tidak adil jika setelah aku melepas cock ring ini dan boojae keluar sendiri. Bagaimana dengan yunnie kecil ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong untuk mengelus benda yang sudah mengeras dibalik celananya itu. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia harus membuat Yunho mencapai klimaksnya agar cock ring yang ada selangkangannya itu di lepas oleh Yunho.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" umpat Jaejoong. Ia mulai merasa curiga saat Yunho mengeluarkan butt plug di pantatnya walaupun Jaejoong hanya memakainya dalam waktu sebentar. Ternyata Yunho hanya ingin mereka berhubungan seks dirumah Choi Seung Hyun. Jung Yunho memang gila namun mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus tetap menuruti keinginan Yunho itu jika tidak mau diperhadapkan dengan konsekuensi yang lebih besar lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaejoong yang sudah dipenuhi rasa kesal segera membuka kancing celana Yunho dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Yunho. Jaejoong lalu duduk di paha Yunho dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Yunho ke dalam holenya yang masih cukup basah akibat lube yang Yunho berikan bersamaan dengan butt plug tadi. Saat mereka berdua telah menyatu Jaejoong dengan semangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya berusaha agar Yunho dengan cepat mencapai klimaksnya. Ia tidak mau bertele-tele dan tidak perlu foreplay. Yang Jaejoong perlukan adalah agar mereka cepat selesai. Berhubungan seks dirumah orang lain adalah yang menjijikan untuknya.

"Wah, ternyata joongie semangat sekali yah" kata Yunho sambil memainkan nipple Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendesah saat nipple nya ditarik Yunho. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua sebelum ada orang yang masuk dalam ruang kerja Seung Hyun dan melihat mereka. Seketika Jaejoong tersadar, apakah Yunho ingin orang lain melihat mereka saat berhubungan seperti ini? Memikirkan hal itu Jaejoong semakin mempercepat genjotannya membuat peluh mengaliri tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Tidak usah buru-buru sayang. Jika kita terlalu cepat selesai, maka Seung Hyun-ssi tidak akan bisa melihat boojae yang seksi ini" mendengar hal itu Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho ingin Seung Hyun melihat mereka. Yunho lalu mengambil teleponnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Seung Hyun-ssi. Saya pikir saya butuh bantuanmu saat ini. Dapat kah kau kemari sebentar?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya berusaha merebut telepon tersebut namun Yunho terus mengelak membuatnya sulit untuk mengambilnya.

"Ah, aku pikir kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Kau bisa datang sendiri saja. Hanya sedikit hal kecil yang aku perlukan dan saya rasa hal ini cukup personal. Baiklah saya tunggu" Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Nah, boojae kau tak mau membuat Seung Hyun-ssi melihat mu seperti ini kan? Sebaiknya kau berusaha lebih cepat lagi sebelum Choi Seung Hyun datang" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Yunho benar-benar gila.

"Ssssttt, jangan menangis baby. Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Jaejoong yang kelihatannya sudah hampir menyerah hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho sambil terus menaik-turunkan badannya, berusaha membuat Yunho klimaks.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja Seung Hyun terbuka.

"Yunho-ssi, ada ap-" Seung Hyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat keadaan yang terjadi dalam ruangan kerja nya. Ia melihat punggung bertato Jaejoong yang sedang menaik turunkan badannya di atas pangkuan Yunho. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya hampir terlepas dan tidak mampu menutupi sebagian besar tubuh putih mulusnya. Hanya tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong yang terlihat karena terhalang oleh meja kerja Seung Hyun yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho dari pinggang sampai kaki mereka. Namun bukan berarti Seung Hyun tidak tahu apa yang pasangan suami istri Jung itu lakukan.

Jaejoong kelihatannya tidak sadar bahwa Seung Hyun sedang melihatnya atau mungkin pura-pura tidak sadar. Sedangkan Yunho menatap Seung Hyun sambil menyeringai dari balik punggung Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Oh, Seung Hyun-ssi. Maaf aku membuat ruang kerja mu berantakan. Saya akan mengirimkan clining service untuk membersihkannya nanti . Saya memanggil anda untuk memberitahu bahwa saya akan pulang lebih awal. Sepertinya boojae sudah tidak sabar" kata Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang basah oleh keringat.

Seung Hyun tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih cukup terkejut dan entah mengapa sedikit merasa terpesona oleh pemandangan itu. Melihat tubuh indah nyonya Jung yang indah itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat diidamkan oleh namja dan yeoja di seluruh negeri. Dan Seung Hyun merasa sedikit beruntung. Namun lebih banyak sakit hati karena nyonya Jung yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak lama sedang bercinta dengan laki-laki lain dan bukan dia, Choi Seung Hyun.

"Yah, saya tahu ini terdengar memalukan namun seperti anda lihat sendiri, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Untungnya saya bisa memuaskan hasratnya yang besar ini dan saya rasa ia tidak membutuhkan laki-laki lain untuk ada disampingnya kan? Apalagi seorang duda seperti anda" perkataan itu membuat Seung Hyun dan juga Jaejoong sadar bahwa Yunho bermaksud untuk menunjukkan tanda kepemilikannya atas Jaejoong pada Seung Hyun.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho itu, tubuh Jaejoong segera mengejang dan membuat hole nya meremat kejantanan Yunho dengan lebih kuat lalu membuat Yunho mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho yang menyadari klimaksnya semakin dekat segera melepaskan cock ring Jaejoong dan membuat keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Hnnggg. Ahhh. Yunho-yah. Ahhhh" Saat klimaks Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dadanya membusung juga mendesah dengan sangat keras dan nikmat. Suara desahan Jaejoong yang seksi menggema dalam ruang kerja Seung Hyun. Membuat Seung Hyun yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan sesuatu mengeras di selangkangannya.

Yunho yang juga tak kalah puasnya dengan Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lelah dengan posesif sambil memandang Seung Hyun dengan pandangan mematikan mengirimkan pesan dalam diam bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya dan tidak seorang pun yang dapat memiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong selain Jung Yunho.

"Seung Hyun-ssi bisa kah anda keluar sebentar. Boojae perlu berganti baju" Seung Hyun yang baru saja sadar dari kekagumannya segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil berusaha menutupi tenda yang muncul di selangkangannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang" kata Yunho sambil mencium bibir lalu kening Jaejoong. Setelah itu Yunho segera memakaikan Jaejoong baju dan membawanya keluar dari rumah Choi Seung Hyun membuat tamu-tamu lainnya kecewa karena tidak bisa menikmati pesona tuan dan nyonya Jung lebih lama lagi. Choi Seung Hyun yang mengantarkan kepulangan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia tersadar bahwa sangat sulit mendapatkan istri jung Yunho itu. Jung Yunho adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh untuk di taklukkan. Namun, walaupun begitu bukan berarti Seung Hyun akan menyerah begitu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Yunho pun tak mau buka suara. Ia hanya mampu memberi kehangatan semu pada tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar sepenuhnya padanya. Jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat lelah tiba-tiba mencium bibir Yunho sekilas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Yunho yang sedikir kaget akan kecupan kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tuan putrinya yang tertidur lelap itu.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N:

Untuk pertanyaan mengenai mengapa Yunjae bisa menikah, akan terjawab pada beberapa chapter kedepan.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	7. Chapter 6

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M - NC

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele. Sadist!Yunho. Masochist!Jaejoong. NC (tidak hot). Psycho!Yunjae. Sex Toys. Bipolar Yunjae.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_(2 bulan yang lalu)_

_Seorang namja berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Kacamata hitam yang ia pakai tak dapat menutupi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Segera namja itu berjalan menuju resepsionis. _

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perempuan yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis dengan sopan._

"_Choi Seunghyun" kata namja cantik itu singkat. Pelayan yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh bosnya itu adalah namja secantik ini. _

"_Maaf, apakah anda tamu tuan Choi?" sang pelayan bertanya lagi dan dibalas oleh anggukan namja tersebut._

"_Mari silahkan saya antar keruang VVIP, Tuan Choi sudah menunggu anda" kata pelayan itu sambil berjalan mengarahkan tamu Tuan Choi tersebut._

_Sesampainya diruang VVIP Tuan Choi segera menyambut tamunya itu dengan senyum lebar._

"_Selamat datang Jaejoong shii" kata Seunghyun_

"_Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya kesini Seunghyun shii" kata namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jung Jaejoong tersebut sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya membuat aura angkuh yang menyelubunginya tadi menghilang dan membuatnya terkesan lebih hangat._

"_Oh, harusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena anda mau memenuhi undangan makan siang saya" kata Seunghyun berbasa-basi sambil meraih botol wine yang disediakan dimeja._

"_Wine?" tanya Seunghyun bermaksud menawarkan minuman tersebut pada Jaejoong namun hanya dibalas oleh gelengan singkat oleh Jaejoong._

"_Anda tak minum alkohol?" tanya Seunghyun lagi. _

"_Begitulah" jawab Jaejoong seadanya._

"_Kalau begitu kita langsung makan hidangan utama saja" kata Seunghyun sambil mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk membawakan makanan utama._

"_Maaf kalau saya bersikap kurang sopan Tuan Choi, namun saya rasa kita sebaiknya langsung membicarakan tujuan utama saya datang kesini saja" kata Jaejoong. Sebenarnya kalau tak merasa terpaksa, Jaejoong pasti tidak akan menerima permintaan makan siang dengan Seunghyun. _

_Seunghyun adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar dalam proyek yayasan panti social yang Jaejoong bangun. Untuk itu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan juga untuk membicarakan detail-detail dari kerja sama nantinya, Seunghyun mengundang Jaejoong kerestorannya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. _

_Jaejoong tahu kalau suaminya pasti tak akan suka dengan hal ini dan ia sebaiknya tak perlu bekerjasama dengan Seunghyun. Toh, suaminya dapat membiayai yayasan itu tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Namun, karena rasa keras kepala dan keinginan untuk lebih mandiri membuat Jaejoong bermaksud mencari beberapa donatur lain. Dan sayangnya Seunghyun adalah salah dari sekian donator tersebut. _

_Awalnya Jaejoong berpikir ia dan Seunghyun hanya akan bertemu sebentar dan membicarakan proyek tersebut. Namun ternyata Seunghyun mempunyai maksud lain. Saat sampai di tempat yang ditujukan Seunghyun yang ternyata adalah sebuah restoran bukan kantor, Jaejoong merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dan benar saja, Seunghyun sedang mencari kesempatan._

"_Ayolah, nyonya Jung. Saya rasa anda terlalu kaku. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar lalu kemudian kita bahas masalah pekerjaan. Tuan Jung pasti tidak akan marah kan? Lagipula cukup jarang kan anda bertemu dengan kolega anda? Apalagi tanpa di dampingi oleh tuan Jung" ucap Seunghyun berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk makan siang dengannya. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi bisakah tidak lebih dari satu jam? Hari ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan" kata Jaejoong menyerah. Jika Seunghyun sudah membawa-bawa nama Yunho, Jaejoong tak bisa berkelit. Ia tak mau membenarkan perkataan Seunghyun mengenai dirinya yang harus didampingi Yunho terus menerus. Karena itu, dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menerima ajakan Seunghyun._

_Seunghyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan hidangan. Selama mereka makan Jaejoong berusaha untuk bicara seminimal mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan Seunghyun. Ia tak mau memberi harapan karena ia tahu Seunghyun sudah berusaha mendekatinya sejak lama. Selain itu, jika Yunho tahu bahwa ia makan siang dengan Seunghyun, tamatlah riwayatnya. Yunho yang posesif dan pencemburu pastilah langsung menghajar Seunghyun ditempat._

_Tak terasa makan siang mereka sudah habis dan harus Jaejoong akui makanan di restoran Seunghyun memang enak. Setelah makan siang Seunghyun mengajak Jaejoong untuk bersantai sebentar di balkon restoran sambil membahas proyek mereka. _

"_Rokok?" tawar Seunghyun yang sekali lagi dibalas gelengan dari Jaejoong._

"_Sepertinya anda menjalankan gaya hidup sehat. Sangat berbeda denga Tuan Jung yang kalau aku lihat, sepertinya menyukai alkohol dan tembakau. Benarkan?" tanya Seunghyun yang lagi-lagi dibalas oleh anggukan singkat oleh Jaejoong._

"_Well, sepertinya anda benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini" kata Seunghyun melihat sikap Jaejoong yang pasif._

"_Seperti yang saya katakan tadi ada banyak kegiatan lain yang harus saya selesaikan hari ini Seunghyun shii. Saya harap anda mengerti" kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh Seunghyun._

"_Sepertinya anda sangat berdedikasi pada proyek ini" kata Seunghyun sambil melihat menandatangani dokumen yang disodorkan Jaejoong._

"_Ya, saya sangat berharap proyek ini dapat berhasil. Proyek ini adalah proyek pertama dimana saya turun langsung mengerjakannya dan hal ini sudah lama saya impi-impikan. Bisa menolong orang lain melalui proyek ini membuat saya bangga dan senang. Tidakkah anda tahu kalau banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang membutuhkan bantuan kita? Walaupun saya sangat jarang bisa turun langsung kelapangan membantu mereka, saya harap dengan cara mengumpulkan uang untuk mereka, saya bisa sedikit membantu mereka" kata Jaejoong menggebu-gebu. _

_Seunghyun yang memperhatikan sejak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar curahan hati Jaejoong. Sangat jarang nyonya Jung yang tertutup itu dapat berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Sepertinya nyonya Jung ini memang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Seunghyun makin menyukainya._

"_Errmm, Seunghyun shii" Jaejoong menyadarkan lamunan Seunghyun. "Maaf, saya tadi terlalu bersemangat. Anda pasti bosan mendengar celotehan saya" kata Jaejoong sambil tersipu. Bisa-bisanya tadi ia lepas kendali dan malah curhat di depan Seunghyun._

"_Oh, tidak apa-apa Nyonya Jung. Saya senang mendengarnya" kata Seunghyun sambil menyodorkan dokumen yang sudah ia tanda tangani pada Jaejoong._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu . Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda. Saya harap anda tidak bosan untuk bergabung dalam proyek seperti ini lagi kedepannya"kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia lega akhirnya makan siangnya dengan Seunghyun berjalan lancar._

"_Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan bosan jika pemimpin proyeknya adalah orang seperti anda" kata Seunghyun menggoda Jaejoong._

"_Sebaiknya anda tak pilih-pilih jika ingin membantu Seunghyun shii" kata Jaejoong membalas candaan Seunghyun._

_Siang itu makan siang Nyonya Jung dan Choi Seunghyun akhirnya berakhir dengan baik. Dan dua minggu kemudian proyek yang sudah lama Jaejoong nantikan akhirnya berjalan dengan baik. Jaejoong sengaja untuk tak menghubungi Seunghyun lagi karena mungkin saja Yunho akan mengetahui pertemuannya dengan Seunghyun. _

_**End of flashback**_

Suasana kamar utama di mansion keluarga Jung begitu panas. Bagaimana tidak, jika ternyata tuan dan nyonya besar Jung sedang melakukan kegiatan intim mereka dengan begitu menggebu-gebu. Sepulang dari pesta besar di rumah Choi Seunghyun, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar dan menyerangnya. Ia sudah menahan hasratnya yang kembali muncul setelah melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur akibat aktivitas melelahkan yang mereka lakukan di rumah Seunghyun.

Walaupun gairah Yunho sudah sangat tinggi, ia berusaha menahannya sampai di rumah. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Jaejoong dan langsung mengajaknya bercinta di limousine. Kali ini ia ingin membuat Jaejoong lebih nyaman dalam percintaan mereka. Karena itu, percintaan mereka yang kedua malam itu terasa begitu menyenangkan dan nyaman bagi Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Yunho bersikap lebih lembut dan lebih mengutamakan kepuasan Jaejoong, bukan hanya kepuasannya semata. Seperti yang ia lakukan di rumah Seunghyun.

Sebenarnya hal itu didasari oleh sedikit rasa bersalah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong tidak suka dengan perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya di rumah Seunghyun, namun Yunho tidak bisa hanya diam saja melihat Seunghyun mendekati Jaejoong seperti itu. Yunho bisa saja melakukan cara lain untuk membuat Seunghyun berhenti mendekati Jaejoong namun Yunho tahu cara seperti yang ia lakukan tadilah yang menjadi cara paling ampuh untuk memperingatkan Seunghyun walaupun harus mengorbankan Jaejoong, lagipula menurut Yunho, Jaejoong juga bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Haus?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong segera setelah sesi percintaan mereka selesai. Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, ia benar-benar lelah meski hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

Yunho lalu mengambil botol wine yang tersedia di meja nakas dan menuangkannya di gelas. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong untuk bersandar padanya dan membawa gelas berisi wine itu ke mulut Jaejoong yang kelihatannya masih setengah sadar.

Jaejoong yang mengecap rasa wine kesukaannya langsung saja menghabiskan wine itu dalam sekali tegukan dengan menggebu-gebu membuat lelehan wine yang ia minum mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan indah itu langsung saja menjilat lelehan wine yang mengalir di bibir dan dagu Jaejoong.

"Berikan aku lagi" kata Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan gelas wine ketiganya.

"Kau sudah meminum tiga gelas. Dan kau tahu kau tak boleh minum lebih dari itu kan?" kata Yunho sambil menjauhkan gelas wine dari bibir Jaejoong dan menggantikannya dengan kecupan manis di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan memajukan bibirnya. Wine setelah seks sangatlah menyenangkan dan Yunho menjauhkan kesenangan itu darinya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah menyalakan sebuah rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir Jaejoong yang sedang melamun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong yang baru menyadari hal itu segera menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara dengan sensual.

"Apa kau menyesal Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong

"Menyesal?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil rokok ditangan Jaejoong lalu menghirupnya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh" Jaejoong tahu Yunho hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud. Yunho pasti merasa bersalah padanya, hal itu ditujukkan oleh perlakuan Yunho padanya saat seks barusan. Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati seakan takut jika Jaejoong merasa kesakitan. Sangat kontras dengan perlakuannya di rumah Seunghyun tadi yang begitu merendahkan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak menyesal dengan seks panas kita dirumah Seunghyun. Seunghyun pantas mendapatkannya, ia perlu disadarkan akan imajinasinanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku pantas mendapatkan seks panas yang menyenangkan, dan kau pun pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah melanggar perjanjianmu denganku" perkataan Yunho yang terakhir membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika. Yunho yang sadar akan hal itu segera mengusap tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sshhh… tidak perlu takut sayang. Walaupun kau sudah bersalah, kau sudah menebus kesalahanmu tadi dirumah Seunghyun. Dan aku senang kau menjalankan hukumanmu dengan baik" tambah Yunho lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa aku menemui Choi Seunghyun dua bulan yang lalu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredam keterkejutannya.

"Ya, sudah sejak lama" jawab Yunho santai.

"Dan kau balas dendam padanya dengan melakukan hal seperti tadi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aktivitas kita tadi itu bukanlah balas dendam, tapi sebuah peringatan. Balas dendamku pastilah sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat daripada itu. Lagipula, hal yang yang kulakukan dipesta Choi Seunghyun tadi bukan hanya sebuah peringatan untuk Choi Seunghyun, namun juga sebuah peringatan untuk seekor kucing kecil yang centil yang sudah menemui Choi Seunghyun tanpa sepengetahuanku walaupun aku sudah melarangnya untuk menemui tuan Choi itu" jelas Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sepakat sejak lama bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh menemui Choi Seunghyun tanpa didampingi Yunho karena Yunho tahu bahwa Choi Seunghyun mempunyai maksud tertentu pada Jaejoong. Sejak awal Seunghyun sudah memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang berlebih pada Jaejoong. Memang banyak namja atau yeoja lain yang tertarik pada istri Jung Yunho itu namun tidak banyak yang segigih dan seberani Seunghyun.

"Pertemuan itu hanya untuk sebuah proyek amal Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong dingin. Jaejoong tahu ia memang sudah melanggar kesepakatannya dengan Yunho namun apakah Yunho juga tak bisa mengerti bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Seunghyun?

"Kau bisa saja menyuruh asisten pribadimu" kata Yunho mulai mencari titik kesalahan Jaejoong

"Kau tahu Choi Seunghyun tak akan semudah itu untuk di ajak bekerja sama" jawab Jaejoong berusaha tenang

"Kau bisa saja pergi bersamaku" kata Yunho lagi

"Kau berada diluar kota saat itu" kata Jaejoong mulai emosi. Ia tak suka dengan Yunho yang mencari kesalahannya seperti itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berusaha jujur dan memberitahuku saat itu. Kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan menolak jika itu untuk sebuah proyek amal" Skak mat. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tahu Yunho tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Jaejoong. Walaupun awalnya Yunho selalu memberi peringatan untuk hal-hal yang tidak disukainya, namun bukan berarti Yunho sering menolak permintaan Jaejoong, bahkan di jika dipikir-pikir Yunho tidak pernah menolak permintaan Jaejoong jika memang hal yang ia minta itu memang baik.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Ya, memang aku yang tidak jujur padamu. Namun bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan ku seperti pelacur dihadapan Choi Seunghyun" kata Jaejoong sambil berbalik menghadap Yunho dan duduk dipahanya. Jaejoong lalu meraih rokok yang terselip di antara jemari panjang Yunho, menghisapnya sebentar dan menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Yunho. Ia lalu membawa batang rokok mendekati leher Yunho. Membuat bara api kecil dari batang rokok itu melukai leher jenjang Yunho.

"Dengan begitu kita impas kan?" kata Yunho sambil menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong yang menekan rokok kelehernya. Rasa panas dari bara api dilehernya sangat menyakitkan namun Yunho tahu Jaejoong juga pasti merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dalam lagi di hatinya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho dengan jelas hanya menatap tajam mata Yunho, meminta sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Dan untung saja Yunho bisa membaca hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" kata Yunho sambil menghapus bulir bening yang tanpa sadar mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong. Yunho lalu mencium hangat bibir Jaejoong menyalurkan segala permintaan maafnya.

Walaupun maaf sudah terucap, Yunho tahu Jaejoong belum benar-benar merelakannya. Hal yang ia lakukan di rumah Seunghyun memang sangat ekstrim. Namun, Yunho tahu jika ia tak melakukan hal itu, jika dilihat dari sifat Seunghyun, hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong sadar bahwa hal seperti itu tidak boleh terulang lagi.

…..

Keesokan harinya seorang namja cilik memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan bersemangat. Orang tuanya sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan hari ini dan ia tidak ingin mereka terlambat. Karena itu Jung Changmin sudah bergelung di tempat tidur dan berusaha membangunkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa, ireonaseyo" kata Changmin sambil menepuk pipi ayahnya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha namun ayahnya masih terus saja tertidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan ibunya dulu.

"Eomma…"kata Changmin manja sambil mengecup seluruh wajah ibunya.

"Anii… Yunho-ah aku masih mau tidur" kata Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar dan mengira bahwa Yunho yang berusaha membangunkannya. Entah mengapa tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam dan ia ingin merasakan waktu tidur berkualitasnya lebih lama lagi.

"Aishh… aku bukan Yunho. Aku Changmin!" erang Changmin mulai jengkel karena orang tuanya yang belum bangun.

"Eomma mu masih butuh tidur Changmin" kata Yunho tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Changmin.

"Omona! Appa mengagetkanku saja" seru Changmin yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong karena terkejut tadi.

"Omona? Darimana kau mendengar perkataan itu Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil tertawa. Ia memang kurang update kalau dalam urusan bahasa gaul, jadi tidak heran jika ia baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu.

"Apa Appa tidak tau 'omona'? Kata itu sudah lama sekali teman-temanku gunakan. Appa benar-benar ketinggalan jaman" kata Changmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong yang masih saja tertidur pulas.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya appa perlu belajar darimu soal hal seperti ini. Sepertinya kau anak gaul ya min?" canda Yunho.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Hehehe" balas Changmin sambil terkekeh memperlihatkan mata bambinya yang besar sebelah.

Cukup jarang Yunho dan Changmin terlibat percakapan seperti ini. Mereka berdua cenderung serius karena itu biasanya hanya membahas masalah pelajaran Changmin saja, namun semakin Changmin besar, Yunho dapat merasakan bahwa ia dapat menjadi semakin dekat dan nyaman dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eoh, Appa! Ada apa dengan leher Appa? Ada bulatan kecil disitu? Apakah kau terluka?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari ada luka kecil di leher Appanya.

"Hmm, ini hanya luka kecil. Appa tak sengaja mendapatkannya tadi malam"

"Appa harus segera mengobatinya. Sepertinya kemarin aku menaruh plester luka ku di laci itu" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk meja kecil di kamar orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Appa ambil dulu ne" kata Yunho beranjak sambil melirik Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong. Ia segera berdiri dan memakai boxernya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan cepat.

…..

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasakan benda kenyal dan basah yang bergerak di seluruh wajahnya, bahkan menyentuh sebagian telinganya. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya namun saat benda itu sampai dibibirnya dan menempel dengan lama disitu, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan ternyata hal yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah sepasang mata bambi yang menatapnya antusias. Ternyata anaknya semata wayangnya sedang berusaha membangunkannya dengan kecupan basah di pagi hari.

"Yay! Akhirnya Eomma bangun juga" Changmin sempat merasa putus asa saat Eommanya masih saja tertidur pulas walau Changmin sudah mengecup seluruh wajahnya. Namun Changmin teringat bahwa putri tidur dibangunkan dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir. Dan hal itu memang terbukti karena Eommanya terbangun setelah Changmin mengecup bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi Changmin" sapa Jaejoong. Bukan hal yang aneh jika Changmin membangunkan yunjae di pagi hari namun tidak biasanya Changmin mebangunkan mereka sepagi ini. Terlalu cepat untuk beraktivitas jika mereka terbangun pukul 4 pagi.

"Selamat pagi Eomma. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap ke Lotte World" kata Changmin.

"Masih terlalu pagi, nak" kata Yunho yang tiba-tiba berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan plester bergambar gajah menempel di lehernya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir Lotte World sudah buka jam begini" kata Changmin.

"Lotte World baru akan buka enam jam lagi" kata Jaejoong menambahkan sambil mengelus kepala Changmin pelan.

"Ja, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi" kata Yunho sambil menyuruh Changmin untuk berbaring di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur lagi" kata Changmin yang sudah berbaring di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau tak bisa tidur, bercerita saja" kata Jaejoong.

"Cerita?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas anggukan semangat Jaejoong.

"Ya, cerita apa saja" kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita tentang pengalamanku bermain kemarin sore. Kemarin aku main ditaman. Aku main seluncuran, ayunan, kejar-kejaran dengan Minho dan Taemin. Tapi Taemin terjatuh dan ia berkata 'omona!'. Minho segera menolongnya tapi ternyata Taemin hanya pura-pura jatuh agar ia bisa menangkap minho. Dasar Taemin benar-benar usil" jelas Changmin.

"Sepertinya kata 'omona' itu sangat terkenal yah?" kata Yunho lagi.

"Hmm, bibi SoHee yang mengajariku" kata Changmin.

"Oh…"kata yunjae bersamaan. Pantas saja Changmin bisa mengetahui hal itu ternyata baby sitternya yang bernama SoHee yang mengajarinya. Maklum pekerja di keluarga Jung yang satu itu termasuk alay dan suka menirukan apa yang ia lihat di TV. Dan karena itu Changmin pun jadi terpengaruh.

…..

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan pagi dengan celotehan Changmin, keluarga Jung siap pergi ke taman bermain. Hari ini mereka tak menggunakan supir dan membiarkan Yunho yang menyetir. Sesekali mereka juga ingin merasakan bagaimana kegiatan keluarga normal lainnya. Lagipula dengan begini, mereka tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian orang lain. Walaupun sebenarnya keluarga kecil Jung akan tetap menarik perhatian pengunjung lain karena penampilan mereka yang menakjubkan.

Walaupun begitu, seharian ini keluarga kecil Jung itu dapat menikmati permainan di taman bermain dengan menyenangkan. Changmin begitu bersemangat dan hampir mencoba semua permainan di taman bermain itu. Bukan hanya Changmin saja yang merasa senang, kedua orang tuanya juga menikmati petualangan mereka di taman bermain. Hal seperti ini cukup langka terjadi di kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong karena itulah mereka sangat menghargai waktu yang indah itu.

"Eomma, eomma min mau naik bianglala" kata Changmin semangat sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju arena permainan. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho mengikuti langkah riang Changmin menuju bianglala. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menaiki bianglala.

Bukan hanya Changmin, namun Yunho dan Jaejoong juga merasa takjub melihat keindahan kota Seoul dari atas bianglala. Kedua orang tua Jung Changmin itu tak pernah naik bianglala sebelumnya. Karena itu, dalam hati Yunho dan Jaejoong berjanji untuk memberikan Changmin hal-hal yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan dulu saat masih kanak-kanak.

"Indahnya" kata Jaejoong terpesona saat melihat pemandangan langit sore dari atas bianglala. Hal itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterpukauannya akan pemandangan dari atas bianglala. Perhatiannya teralihkan dari pemandangan indah dari seorang Jung Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu lugu dan indah.

Yunho tak pernah memiliki pengalaman seperti ini dengan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini dan hal itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Yunho yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan berbeda, bukan rasa cinta yang posesif dan penuh nafsu yang selalu ia rasakan, namun sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan hati.

Perasaan itu pula yang membuat Yunho secara impulsive mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut dan hangat. Walaupun awalnya terkejut, Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut. Secara refleks tangannya mengelus pelan luka di leher Yunho yang tertutup plester bergambar binatang seakan meminta maaf akan luka yang dibuatnya semalam itu. Akhirnya petualangan mereka di taman bermain di tutup oleh ciuman mesra Tuan dan Nyonya Jung di atas bianglala dilatari dengan pemandangan kota Seoul sore itu

Untunglah Jung Changmin sama sekali tidak sadar kalau orang tuanya sedang berciuman mesra di atas bianglala yang mereka tempati karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kedai ice cream yang terlihat jelas dari atas bianglala.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu sangat laaaamaaaa untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	8. Chapter 7

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M - NC

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele. Sadist!Yunho. Masochist!Jaejoong. Psycho!Yunjae. Bipolar Yunjae.

.

.

Siang itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya. Ia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya akibat kelalaiannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak bisa menahan godaan untuk mencicipi wine yang disodorkan Yunho padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain karena tidak ingin membuat Yunho curiga, Jaejoong juga sebenarnya tidak dapat menahan hasrat nya untuk menikmati beberapa gelas wine seusai bercinta dengan Yunho.

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyukai minuman keras dan jika Jaejoong menolak wine itu pastilah Yunho akan curiga pada Jaejoong, karena itulah ia tetap meminum wine itu walau hanya sedikit, namun ternyata Jaejoong keterusan dan malah meminum sampai tiga gelas.

"Apakah kau merasa mual akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang sengaja tak berkonsultasi pada dokter lain, apalagi dokter kandungan, Yunho pasti langsung curiga.

"Sedikit namun tidak parah. Aku masih bisa menahannya" jawab Jaejoong.

"Berat badanmu menurun, apa kau melakukan banyak pekerjaan?"

"Ya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu proyek amal. Namun sudah selesai dari satu bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu aku hanya sibuk mengurus Changmin di rumah. Kurasa hal itu bukan hal yang berat"

"Apa kau minum minuman keras atau merokok? Bagaimana dengan napsu makanmu?" tanya Jaejoong seperti menginterogasi penjahat.

"Aku makan dengan baik. Napsu makanku memang tak meningkat, tapi tak juga menurun. Biasa saja" Jaejoong mencoba menghindari pertanyaan pertama Junsu mengenai minuman keras dan rokok.

"Minuman keras? Rokok?" Junsu mendelik. Ia tahu Jaejoong sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ehhmm, jarang" kata Jaejoong singkat.

"Jarang? Apa kau gila Kim Jaejoong?! Jarang kau bilang?! Sedikit pun kau tak boleh menyentuh hal seperti itu dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Walaupun dulu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mengandung Changmin, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukannya pada kehamilanmu sekarang kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" kata Jaejoong seadanya.

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali kau mengatakan hal itu saat aku menasihatimu untuk mengurangi kegiatan seks mu dan Yunho, namun buktinya kau juga tidak menghentikannya kan?! Aku peduli padamu, jadi aku mohon berhenti membahayakan dirimu dan anak-anakmu, okey?" kata Junsu sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

Mendengar nasihat Junsu, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah. Kali ini ia akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi untuk menjaga anak-anaknya. Ia akan berusaha untuk meninggalkan alcohol dan rokok walaupun anak keduanya sudah lahir nanti. Ia akan berusaha menjadi contoh yang baik bagi anak-anaknya.

Walaupun Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah merokok dan minum minuman keras di depan Changmin, Jaejoong takut jika Changmin besar nanti ia akan sadar akan hal itu dan malah mengikuti sifat mereka yang tak baik itu. Ia tak mau melihat Changmin remaja yang bersahabat dengan tembakau dan alcohol, seperti dirinya dan Yunho saat remaja dulu.

_**Flashback 7 tahun lalu**_

_Di sebuah bar terkenal di kota Seoul terlihat dua orang remaja belia yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati minuman keras dan menghisap rokok. Sesekali mereka berbicara kemudian tertawa kecil, seperti sedang membicarakan hal yang lucu. Hanya saja mereka tertawa bukan karena hal yang lucu, namun karena sedang mabuk minuman keras._

_Ya, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang berumur 15 tahun saat itu, sedang mabuk berat. Malam itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho dan Jaejoong menyelinap ke dalam bar dengan bantuan salah seorang kenalan Yunho. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang anak dari keluarga mafia untuk masuk ke tempat-tempat seperti itu._

"_Hahaha, mengapa wajahmu ada banyak Jung Yunho?" kata Jaejoong yang penglihatannya yang mulai tidak jelas karena mabuk. Ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Yunho yang terlihat aneh di matanya. _

"_Anii, wajah mu yang aneh" balas Yunho sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong._

"_Wajahmu yang aneh!" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Ia mencubit pipi chubby Yunho karena kesal._

"_Kau yang aneh!" kata Yunho sambil terus mencubit pipi Jaejoong, sesekali mengelusnya pelan._

"_Kau!" balas Jaejoong_

"_Kau yang-" ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho. _

"_Sepertinya kau sudah KO" kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong._

_Tak lama bodyguard keluarga Jung masuk ke bar dan membantu Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke mobil untuk pulang. Untung saja Yunho menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menunggu di luar, jika tidak, bisa kerepotan Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak sepenuhnya sadar._

_Saat perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong terbangun di pangkuan Yunho. Ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, seakan bertanya mengapa mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu._

"_Kau tadi mabuk berat di bar" kata Yunho mengetahui isi pikiran Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong hanya membalas perkataan Yunho itu dengan anggukan. Ia lalu kembali menyandarkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Yunho sambil melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari jendela limousine yang membawa mereka. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa stress dari dirinya. _

_Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat sebuah toko tattoo di pinggir jalan, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali membuat sebuah tattoo untuk dirinya. Siapa tahu membuat tattoo bisa membuat rasa stressnya menghilang walau sebentar saja._

_Masih dalam keadaan mabuk, Jaejoong memerintahkan supir untuk menghentikan limousine dan mengajak Yunho memasuki toko itu. Malam itu, Jaejoong membuat tattoo pertamanya. Sebuah gambar sayap di punggungnya, melambangkan impiannya untuk bisa terbang jauh. Dan entah mengapa rasa sakit saat pembuatan tattoo itu membuat Jaejoong merasakan perasaan berbeda, perasaan yang entah mengapa memberinya rasa nyaman. Sejak saat itulah Jaejoong mengerti bahwa ia menyukai rasa sakit._

_Malam itu Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari toko tattoo sambil bergandengan tangan. Jaejoong keluar dengan tattoo baru di punggungnya sedangkan Yunho, dengan tubuh yang masih bersih bebas tinta._

_Yunho tak menyukai hal-hal lain menempel di tubuhnya. Saat Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk membuat tattoo, Yunho menolak. Walaupun jika dilihat dari ekspresi Jaejoong yang kelihatannya sangat menyukai proses pembuatan tattoo nya – Jaejoong tertawa dan mendesah nikmat saat tattoo nya dibuat, mungkin karena efek alcohol, namun bisa juga karena ia memang menyukainya – Yunho tetap tidak mau tubuhnya dinodai oleh tinta. Walaupun ia berasal dari keluarga mafia yang notabene tidak jauh dari tattoo, Yunho tidak menyukai tattoo sama sekali. Ia merasa memberi tattoo pada tubuhnya malah akan semakin membuat kotor tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka itu._

_**End of Flashback **_

"Jae? Jae?" panggil Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Ehhhmm, ya?" kata Jaejoong yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi"

"Ya, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu tadi" kata jujur.

"Kau memang tak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kata ku yah? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sama sekali Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu. Sudah beratus-ratus kali Junsu selalu menasihati Jaejoong untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya melamun dan untuk menjaga kesehatannya, namun Jaejoong masih saja melakukan hal itu.

"Mianhae, Junsu-yah. Kau teman yang baik. Aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi" jawab Jaejoong. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat Junsu marah. Jaejoong sadar bahwa itu memang salahnya karena tidak mendengarkan saran Junsu. Dan sekarang ia menambah masalah baru dengan membuat Junsu tersinggung.

"Huh… baiklah kali ini ku maafkan. Tapi tolong ingat baik-baik kalau kau sedang mengandung sekarang. Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan segera ingat bahwa ada kehidupan lain yang sedang bergantung padamu. Arachii?" nasihat Junsu. Ia tahu bahwa hidup Jaejoong tidak mudah. Untuk itu Junsu berusaha untuk lebih memberi pengertian lebih pada pasien sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Algesummida, uisa-nim" kata Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

…

Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah karena perjodohan oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing. Keluarga bangsawan Kim sudah cukup lama mengenal keluarga konglomerat Jung yang juga merupakan keluarga mafia paling besar di Korea sejak lama.

Kedua keluarga ini memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat karena persetujuan yang dibuat pada saat krisis moneter beberapa puluh tahun silam. Keluarga kerajaan yang saat itu masih memegang tombak pemerintahan negara meminta bantuan pada keluarga Jung untuk membayar hutang-hutang negara juga membantu mengatur stabilitas keamanan dalam negeri.

Walaupun Keluarga bangsawan Kim tidak lagi memegang tombak pemerintahan di masa sekarang, namun setidaknya mereka bisa turun dari kursi pemerintahan dengan nama baik dan semua itu berkat bantuan dari keluarga Jung. Sejak saat itu pula, hubungan kedua keluarga ini menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan tidak sedikit anak-anak dari kedua keluarga ini yang di jodohkan satu sama lain. Begitupun dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sejak masih di dalam kandungan, kedua keluarga sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Karena itu sejak kecil Jaejoong sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yunho. Ia diajari cara memenuhi berbagai macam kebutuhan Yunho, hal-hal yang Yunho sukai dan juga hal-hal yang tidak Yunho sukai.

Walaupun tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena hal itu adalah tradisi dari keluarga tersebut. Sudah banyak generasi sebelum mereka yang juga melakukan perjodohan. Pernikahan ini akan membuat kedua keluarga semakin kuat dan berkuasa.

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong berumur tiga belas tahun, Jaejoong yang sejak kecil tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan neneknya, dibawa pulang ke Korea dengan tiba-tiba. Hal ini karena pangeran Hyunjoong, kakak Jaejoong, yang juga putra mahkota ditemukan mengakhiri hidupnya. Kejadian ini merupakan pukulan besar bagi kedua keluarga, termasuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong memang cukup dekat. Hyunjoong tinggal bersama Jaejoong selama sepuluh tahun di Jepang sebelum akhirnya Hyunjoong pulang ke Korea untuk menunaikan tugas dan diangkat sebagai raja.

Hyunjoong juga berencana untuk menikahi Go Ahra, yang merupakan pacarnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Walaupun sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun tak bertemu dan status hubungan yang kurang jelas, namun Hyunjoong tetap menunggu ar yang saat itu tinggal di London.

Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun menunggu, Hyunjoong dapat menemui ar. Namun tak disangka Go Ahra pulang dengan suami dan anak tirinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tuan Jung dan anaknya Jung Yunho. Hyunjoong yang saat itu diundang pada pesta kepulangan pimpinan keluarga Jung yang selama ini menetap di London akhirnya bertemu dengan Go Ahra kekasih hatinya, yang ternyata sudah bersama dengan orang lain.

Akibat rasa cinta yang tak terbalas dan rasa sakir hati akan pengkhianatan kekasih hatinya, akhirnya saudara satu-satunya dari Kim Jaejoong itupun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Seluruh negeri berkabung akan kepergian Hyunjoong begitu juga dengan kedua keluarga besar Kim dan Jung walaupun mereka sendiri tak tahu apa yang melatarbelakangi keputusan Hyunjoong itu, kecuali adik Hyunjoong, Kim Jaejoong.

…

_**Flashback 8 tahun lalu**_

_Yunho melihat Jaejoong pertama kali di pemakaman Hyunjoong. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kala itu langsung terpesona dengan kecantikan putra kedua Tuan Kim itu. Walaupun saat itu wajah Jaejoong berderai air mata, hal itu tidak membuat kecantikan Jaejoong hilang sedikitpun di mata Yunho. _

_Sejak saat itu, bayangan wajah Jaejoong tak pernah hilang dari pikiran Yunho dan lama-kelamaan hasrat Yunho untuk memiliki Jaejoong semakin meningkat. Ia ingin pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong segera dilaksanakan agar ia dapat segera memiliki Jaejoong, menyentuh kulit putihnya yang lembut itu dan menyesap bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong._

_Dan untunglah takdir memihak Yunho seutuhnya karena beberapa hari setelah itu, keluarga Kim mendatangi keluarga Jung untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. _

_Keluarga Kim membutuhkan penerus secepatnya. Namun mereka sudah tidak memiliki kandidat untuk menggantikan Hyunjoong. Jaejoong tidak dibesarkan untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga. Sejak kecil ia di didik untuk melayani Yunho karena itu keluarga Kim benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain segera menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pernikahan yang seharusnya akan berlangsung saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, akhirnya dipercepat lima tahun. Dengan begitu, Yunho dapat mengambil alih kepemimpinan kedua keluarga dan tak membiarkan tonggak kepemimpinan kosong untuk menghindari pihak luar yang ingin mengambil alih kepemimpinan keluarga Kim di kerajaan._

_Walaupun masih tergolong muda pada saat itu, Yunho sudah digadang-gadang untuk memimpin kedua keluarga besar tersebut. Dengan bantuan dari kedua keluarga, Yunho di latih menjadi pemimpin yang baik sampai ia berumur delapan belas tahun dan mengambil alih tonggak kepemimpinan sepenuhnya._

"_Yunho-yah, keluarga Kim sudah tiba. Ayo cepat!" kata Go Ahra, ibu tiri Yunho. Walaupun Go Ahra adalah ibu tiri Yunho, ia menyayangi Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri. _

_Go Ahra lah yang mendukung Yunho di saat-saat terburuknya tiga tahun silam. Saat itu Yunho merasa sedih karena kehilangan ibu kandungnya dan ia juga berselisih dengan ayahnya yang saat itu akan menikah lagi dengan Go Ahra, gadis yang lebih muda lima belas tahun dari ayah Yunho._

_Hal itu membuat Yunho marah dan memberontak, namun entah mengapa kebaikan Go Ahra membuat Yunho bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Karena tidak memiliki selisih umur yang jauh, Go Ahra seperti kakak yang tidak pernah Yunho miliki sebelumnya. _

"_Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sebaiknya di percepat" itulah yang dikatakan Tuan Jung, ayah Yunho saat Yunho sudah bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tamu._

_Yunho yang mendengarnya tentu saja merasa terkejut, ia memang menyukai Kim Jaejoong namun ia tak menyangka jika pernikahan mereka akan di percepat._

_Yunho lalu memandang Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di depannya, namun kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali mendengar berita itu. Jaejoong malah kelihatan tidak menyimak perbincangan ini. Mata nya hanya terus menantap kearah Go Ahra dan hal itu membuat Yunho bingung. Jaejoong tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari ibu tiri Yunho itu. Untunglah, ar tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu serius mendengarkan perbincangan kedua keluarga._

"_Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan dilaksanakan bulan depan untuk itu persiapan harus dilakukan dari saat ini. Dan saya harap Yunho dan Jaejoong juga menyiapkan diri mereka masing-masing. Kalian berdua mengerti?" tanya Tuan Kim yang di jawab anggukan oleh Yunho._

"_Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Tuan Kim tegas. Ia menyadari kalau anaknya itu tidak memperhatikan ucapannya sejak tadi. _

"_Yee, aboji" untunglah Jaejoong segera tersadar. Jaejoong hanya menunduk pelan mengiyakan pernyataan ayahnya._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang kerja ku? Ada masalah perusahaan yang perlu saya bicarakan Tuan Kim" ajak Tuan Jung pada Tuan Kim. Mereka berdua kemudian berlalu ke ruang kerja Tuan Jung meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Nyonya Kim, dan Go Ahra diruang tamu._

"_Wah, calon istri Yunho cantik sekali yah? Kau sangat beruntung Yunho-yah. Jaejoong-ie kelihatannya juga anak yang baik, pasti anda bangga menjadi ibunya kan Nyonya Kim?" kata Go Ahra mencoba membuka pembicaraan._

"_Anda bisa saja. Jaejoong-ie sama seperti anak yang lainnya kok. Ia terkadang sangat manja dan keras kepala" kata Nyonya Kim tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Kedua wanita dewasa itupun terus saja berbincang tanpa memedulikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam saja._

"_Ah, Yunho bagaimana kalau kau ajak Jaejoong untuk jalan-jalan di taman belakang?" tanya Go Ahra yang menyadari bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam saja tahu kalau anak-anak tidak akan cocok dengan perbincangan ibu-ibu seperti mereka._

"_Baiklah. Ayo" kata Yunho mengajak Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ke taman belakang._

"_Apakah kau memang pendiam seperti ini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Sejak sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung, Jaejoong hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pendek saja._

"_Hmmm" Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia bukanlah anak yang pendiam. Di Jepang, ia cukup supel dan memiliki banyak teman. Namun sejak kehilangan Hyunjoong, ia lebih banyak diam dan berbicara seadanya saja._

"_Kau benar-benar pendiam yah. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan ini?" Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong berbicara._

"_Aku tidak mau melakukan pernikahan ini" jawab Jaejoong singkat._

"_Benarkah?" Yunho tidak kaget mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dari gerak-gerik Jaejoong sejak tadi, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mengenai pernikahan mereka._

"_Kedua keluarga pasti akan memaksamu. Dan kau tidak pasti tidak akan bisa lari dari hal itu"_

"_Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lari, namun jika aku tidak ada di dunia maka pernikahan itupun tak akan bisa terjadi"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" perkataan Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho terkejut._

"_Kau mengerti apa maksudku Jung Yunho. Aku tahu kau tak sebodoh itu" kata Jaejoong sambil menyeringai dan menatap mata Yunho._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" kata Yunho_

"_Apa hak mu untuk melakukan hal itu?"_

"_Karena aku adalah calon suamimu"_

"_Cih? Suami. Hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau dan aku hanya pion untuk menjaga kelangsungan kedua keluarga, jadi jangan harap kau berpikir kita akan memiliki ikatan special. Harusnya kau senang karena tak perlu terjebak dalam pernikahan ini jika aku mati"_

"_Tidak. Aku akan bersedih jika kau mati" balas Yunho._

"_Tidak mungkin" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Mana ada orang yang bersedih bila harus berpisah dengannya, mereka bahkan hanya satu kali bertemu. Yunho pasti berbohong, ia pasti tak akan bersedih, kecuali… "apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong._

"_Ya, aku mencintaimu" jawab Yunho mantap._

"_Hahaha…" Jaejoong tertawa histeris seperti orang gila. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Yunho menyukainya. Dunia sungguh gila. Sudah berpuluh-puluh scenario terbayang di otaknya tentang Jung Yunho. Namun tak satu pun scenario yang ia buat dimana Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Dan jika dilihat dari ucapan Yunho tadi, Yunho kelihatan sangat bersungguh-sungguh._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong sambil menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan._

"_Terserah kau mau berkata apa, yang jelas kau sudah tahu perasaanku. Dan ku tegaskan padamu kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat tetap menjalankan pernikahan ini" gertak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang ia cintai tak pernah ia lepaskan._

"_Apapun? Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk memiliki ku?" tanya Jaejoong_

"_Apapun itu"_

"_Hancurkan Go Ahra" kata Jaejoong yang sekali lagi membuat Yunho terkejut._

"_Wae? Kenapa Go Ahra?"_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu. Jika kau ingin memiliki ku, buatlah Go Ahra menderita. Tinggal pilih saja, aku atau Go Ahra" jawab Jaejoong sambil berlalu menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Yunho dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya._

_Go Ahra adalah salah satu orang yang terpenting bagi Yunho. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hati Yunho yang keras. Go Ahra seperti kakak perempuan untuknya dan membuat hidup Go Ahra menderita adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk Yunho._

_Satu minggu kemudian berita di tendangnya Go Ahra dari keluarga Jung tersebar dengan cepat. Tuan Jung mempermalukan dan mengusir Go Ahra karena tuduhan perselingkuhan yang di tujukan pada Go Ahra. _

_Jung Yunho sudah menetapkan pilihannya dan ia memilih Kim Jaejoong. Malam itu setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho segera mencari tahu tentang hubungan Go Ahra dan Kim Jaejoong. Setelah mengerti semua seluk beluknya, Yunho memutuskan untuk memilih Jaejoong._

_Pilihan ini adalah hal yang sulit bagi Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah pada Go Ahra dan merasa tersiksa. Sekali lagi ia kehilangan sosok seorang kakak dan itu semua karena pilihannya sendiri. Namun ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan Kim Jaejoong begitu saja. Dari saat pertama melihat Jaejoong, Yunho tahu bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong dan ingin memilkinya._

_Sejak saat itu Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kim Jaejoong. Ia sudah mempertaruhkan rasa sayangnya pada Go Ahra demi Jaejoong karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengekang Jaejoong hanya untuk dirinya._

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

A/N:

#YunJaeIsBack2015 \0/

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	9. Chapter 8

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M - NC

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg. Bertele-tele. Sadist!Yunho. Masochist!Jaejoong. Psycho!Yunjae. Bipolar Yunjae.

.

.

.

Setelah konsltasinya dengan Junsu hari itu, Jaejoong segera menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya seperti biasa.

"Eomma, aku di beri tugas di sekolah untuk membawa foto waktu masih bayi ke sekolah" kata Changmin baru sampai di mobil. Kelihatannya anak itu sangat bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak mereka pulang dari Lotte World hari itu Changmin terlihat lebih bahagia.

"Eoh? Foto? Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Mollayo" Changmin mengendikkan bahu. Ia sepertinya terlalu sibuk bermain tadi, karena itu ia tak mendengar penjelasan gurunya.

"Hmm, pasti kau tak mendengar penjelasan dengan baik tadi kan?" Jaejoong tahu betul bagaimana kelakuan Changmin jika anaknya itu sudah terlalu bersemangat bermain. "Lain kali dengar penjelasan songsaenim dulu ne?" nasihat Jaejoong.

"Neee"

"Nanti Eomma akan carikan fotomu saat masih bayi" ucap Jaejoong.

Setelah sampai di rumah dan selesai mengurus Changmin, akhirnya Jaejoong punya waktu untuk mencari foto bayi milik Changmin. Ia menuju ke perpustakaan dan mencari album foto lama yang ia simpan disitu.

Kalau ia pikir-pikir sudah lama sekali ia tak bernostalgia melihat foto-foto lama miliknya. Ia takut jika harus mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Jaejoong membuka album foto satu persatu sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan di balik beberapa foto yang ia lihat.

Foto pertama yang ia lihat adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Saat itu ia menggunakan tuxedo putih dan Yunho menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan menatap kamera dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada perasaan sedikitpun yang terpancar dari mata itu. Bahkan rasa sedih pun tak dapat terlihat dari pandangan itu. Saat itu Jaejoong benar-benar telah membekukan hatinya, tak ada rasa sedih bahkan rasa benci pada Go Ahra dan keluarganya pun sudah tidak dapat dirasakannya.

Di halaman berikutnya, terpampang foto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berciuman di hari pernikahan mereka. Hanya kecupan singkat di bibir, namun entah mengapa saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa sebuah perasaan yang lain. Setelah kehilangan Hyunjoong, semangat hidupnya hilang begitu saja, namun entah mengapa hari itu ia merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan. Mengingat kembali perasaannya saat itu, pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Ia tak menyangka foto dari tujuh tahun yang lalu itu bisa mempengaruhinya sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong segera membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi. Tangannya terhenti saat melihat foto ia dan Yunho berfoto di depan sebuah club malam. Saat itu adalah saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup mereka. Rasa sakit hati yang mereka rasakan dilampiaskan pada dunia malam. Hampir semua jenis benda-benda terlarang di dunia malam sudah dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

Di foto itu Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat berpelukan sangat mesra dan terlihat hampir berciuman. Saat itu saking mabuknya, Yunho menyuruh salah satu bodyguardnya untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman. Namun sepertinya mereka terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikan aba-aba dari bodyguard itu untuk berfoto. Karena itu , foto yang diambil terlalu cepat sehingga tak bisa menangkap pose ciuman mereka.

Melihat foto itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kehidupannya dan Yunho dulu benar-benar tidak patut di contoh, walaupun kehidupan yang sekarang pun tidak dapat di contoh, namun setidaknya kehidupannya yang sekarang lebih baik dari yang dulu. Rasa sakit hati dan gairah muda yang dulu mereka rasakan membuat mereka membenci satu sama lain, namun mereka berdua tahu mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa satu sama lain.

Jaejoong membalik halaman berikutnya dan sekali lagi terdapat rona merah di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, foto kali ini terlihat begitu vulgar. Jaejoong dan Yunho berciuman dengan panas di tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjang mereka hanya ditutupi selimut tipis.

Foto itu diambil saat Changmin berumur satu tahun. Saat itu adalah saat-saat dimana Yunho benar-benar kecanduan dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Sejak merasakan tubuh Jaejoong pertama kalinya saat mereka membuat Changmin, Yunho tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong sedang mengandung Changmin, Yunho tetap saja berhubungan seks dengan Jaejoong meski tak sering dan intens. Namun, setelah Changmin lahir, Yunho benar-benar melampiaskannya hasratnya pada Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah tak bisa berjalan sampai satu minggu akibat perbuatan Yunho.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai suatu hari Yunho membawa pulang seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang photographer. Awalnya Jaejoong mengira mereka akan membuat foto keluarga, namun ternyata Yunho malah membawanya ke tempat tidur dan melepas bajunya. Darah Jaejoong mendidih saat mengetahui rencana Yunho itu, namun ia tidak tega pada photographer yang sudah susah payah datang dari luar negeri dan mengorbankan pekerjaan lainnya hanya demi melakukan perintah bodoh milik Yunho itu.

Foto selanjutnya yang Jaejoong lihat tidak berbeda jauh dari foto sebelumnya. Di foto itu ia bersandar pada dada kekar Yunho. Mata sayu Jaejoong menatap kamera seperti seseorang yang baru selesai orgasme. Dan memang sebelumnya Yunho telah membuat Jaejoong orgasme dengan tangannya yang berada di balik selimut. Sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih penasaran apakah photographer itu menyadari perbuatan Yunho pada Jaejoong di balik selimut itu? Walaupun saat itu wajah photographer itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika photographer itu menyadari bahwa tangan Yunho bergerak di balik selimut untuk membuat Jaejoong orgasme.

Di halaman berikutnya terdapat foto Jaejoong sedang hamil besar. Saat itu adalah saat-saat terberat namun juga saat-saat terbahagia dalam hidup Jaejoong. Ya, saat itu ia sedang mengandung Changmin. Walaupun awalnya Jaejoong tidak menghendaki kehadiran Changmin dalam hidup mereka, namun akhirnya kehadiran Changmin lah yang membuatnya berubah.

_**Flashback 6 tahun lalu**_

_Yunho menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu kamarnya dan Jaejoong. Di dalam kamar Junsu sedang memeriksa Jaejoong yang sedang sakit. Walaupun saat itu Junsu yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Yunho dan masih seorang mahasiswa co-as, namun hal itu tidak membuat Yunho meragukan kemampuan Junsu untuk memeriksa Jaejoong. _

_Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Jaejoong selalu mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Awalnya mereka mengira bahwa hal itu hanya hangover biasa karena mereka selalu mabuk-mabukan di malam hari. Namun semakin lama, mual dan muntah Jaejoong semakin parah. Jaejoong juga mulai sering sakit kepala. Karena itu Yunho memutuskan untuk memanggil Junsu untuk memeriksa Jaejoong._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho saat Junsu keluar dari kamar._

"_Kau harus berhenti memberinya minuman keras" kata Junsu datar._

"_Wae? Apa hangover nya terlalu parah?" tanya Yunho._

"_Bukan hangover. Dia sedang hamil" kata Junsu sambil bersedekap dengan pandangan menatap Yunho tajam._

"_Ha-ha-mil?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Dia dan Jaejoong baru beberapa kali melakukannya, dan Jaejoong sudah hamil? Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong memang bisa mengandung, namun ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Mereka bahkan belum bermumur tujuh belas tahun._

"_Ya, kehamilannya sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga. Dan itu karena ulahmu Jung Yunho. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu? Kalian masih sangat muda. Astaga kepalaku sakit memikirkannya" kata Junsu sambil memijit dahinya. "Sejak kapan kalian melakukan hal itu, hah? Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" tanya Junsu lagi._

"_Aa-aa-nii. Kami baru pertama kali melakukannya tiga minggu yang lalu" jawab Yunho malu-malu._

"_Ohmygodsun! Kau baru pertama kali melakukannya dan Jaejoong langsung hamil? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa kalian memiliki dua puluh lima anak"_

"_Ya, rencanaku sih begitu" gumam Yunho. Ia memang berniat memiliki dua puluh lima anak dengan Jaejoong._

"_Apa?!" ucap Junsu._

"_Aaniii. Bukan apa-apa" Yunho menggeleng cepat._

"_Apa kau pernah berhubungan seks lagi dengan Jaejoong tiga minggu terakhir ini?" tanya Junsu walaupun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Tipe laki-laki seperti Jung Yunho pasti akan melakukannya lagi setelah tahu bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks. Apalagi jika berhubungan seks dengan orang dengan tubuh seperti Jaejoong. Pasti ia akan ketagihan._

"_Ya, beberapa kali" kata Yunho sambil mengusap tengguknya._

"_Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti berhubungan seks dengan Jaejoong selama ia hamil" Junsu memberi ultimatum yang membuat mulut Yunho menganga lebar setelah mendengarnya._

"_Waaeeee?" tanya Yunho. Ia tak akan bisa menahan napsunya untuk Jaejoong._

"_Apa kau tak pernah mendengar bahwa seks saat kehamilan bisa berbahaya?" _

"_Keundae—" Yunho baru saja akan membalas perkataan Junsu saat ia mendengar jeritan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar. Segera saja ia berlari ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong._

_Sesampai di kamar Yunho mendapati Jaejoong yang berlinang air mata sambil memukul perutnya. _

"_Noona, tolong keluarkan dia dari perutku. Aku mohon" kata Jaejoong pada salah satu pelayan yang menemaninya saat itu._

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho._

"_Tuan Jaejoong baru saja sadar dan kami memberitahu hasil pemeriksaan Junsu uisa-nim padanya. Sepertinya ia shock mendengarnya. Karena itu ia—" penjelasan pelayan itu terhenti akibat teriakan Jaejoong._

"_Aku tidak mau bayi ini" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali memukul perutnya._

"_Tinggalkan kami berdua. Jangan biarkan orang lain masuk" perintah Yunho pada pelayan yang ada dalam kamar. _

_Emosinya Yunho benar-benar naik mendengar teriakan Jaejoong itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan membenci darah dagingnya sendiri. Mereka memang tak pernah membicarakan tentang anak sebelumnya, namun Yunho pikir Jaejoong akan siap jika suatu saat nanti mereka berniat memiliki anak. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah istri Yunho kan? Jaejoong harus bisa menerima semua itu kecuali jika Jaejoong memang berniat untuk meninggalkan Yunho. _

_Asumsi Yunho itu membuatnya semakin jengkel. Ternyata hanya ia saja yang senang mendengar berita kehamilan Jaejoong itu, sedangkan Jaejoong tidak mau mengandung anak darinya. Sebenci itu kah Kim Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho? _

"_Yaaahh! Geumanhae!" kata Yunho sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong._

"_Andwe. Biarkan aku mengeluarkannya Yunho. Dia tak boleh ada di sini" kata Jaejoong sambil memegang perutnya._

"_Neo micheosso?! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu" kata Yunho._

"_Aniii, aku harus bisa Yunho. Aku tak menginginkannya yun—" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti saat ia merasakan tamparan Yunho di wajahnya._

"_Kau tak bisa melakukan itu pada anak ku. Aku akan menyiksamu jika kau berani melakukan itu Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho emosi._

"_Kau berani menamparku Jung Yunho? Kau yang sudah gila. Kita jelas-jelas belum siap untuk memilki anak" teriak Jaejoong. Ia merasa sakit hati akibat tamparan Yunho tadi._

"_Belum siap katamu? Hah? Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan. Kau hanya tidak mau terkekang karena kehadiran anak itu kan? Kau tidak bisa lagi lepas dariku jika kita memiliki anak kan?" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong diam seketika. _

_Tebakan Yunho memang tidak salah lagi. Jaejoong memang selalu memiliki keinginan untuk lepas dari Yunho. Ia merasa pernikahannya dengan Yunho sangatlah rapuh. Mereka menikah di saat yang tidak kondusif. Mereka juga membenci satu sama lain. Jaejoong membenci Yunho karena Go Ahra, ibu Yunho, membuat Hyunjoong meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak bisa sepenuhnya mencintai Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah alasan mengapa ia sendiri harus membuang Go Ahra dari keluarganya. Pernikahan mereka memang gila karena dari awal sudah tidak ada harapan dan di dasari oleh balas dendam._

"_Nee, kau benar. Aku berharap untuk bisa lepas darimu, Jung Yunho" setelah lama saling diam akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara. _

"_Heh? Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu keluar dari kamar._

_Sejak hari itu hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin memburuk. Mereka terus saja melakukan perang dingin. Walaupun sering bertemu dan masih tidur di satu ranjang, mereka jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Jaejoong juga sering kali berusaha membahayakan kandungannya dengan meminum obat berbahaya. Untung saja Yunho selalu siaga dan siap sedia untuk mengantisipasi hal itu. _

_Selain itu Yunho tetap saja meminta jatah seks setidaknya dua kali sebulan. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong pasti akan melakukannya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap malam Yunho pasti merayunya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di titik sensitive nya dan Jaejoong entah mengapa selalu tak bisa menolak. Ia pernah berpikir hal itu mungkin karena hormone kehamilan, namun sampai Changmin lahir pun, Jaejoong tetap saja tak bisa menolak sentuhan Yunho. Well, mungkin hal itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Jaejoong._

_**End of flashback**_

Jaejoong selalu saja sakit hati dan menyesal saat mengingat awal kehamilannya itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Changmin karena sempat menolaknya. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah itu juga yang membuatnya sedikit memanjakan Changmin dan tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali membalik halaman album foto dan menemukan foto lainnya. Di halaman foto itu terlihat Jaejoong dengan perut yang mulai membesar. Jaejoong ingat betul kapan foto itu diambil. Saat itu kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke lima dan ia memeriksakan kehamilannya di klinik Junsu.

_**Flashback 6 tahun lalu**_

"_Katakan Kimchiii" kata Junsu sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah Jaejoong._

_Hari itu Jaejoong memeriksakan kehamilannya di klinik Junsu. Sebelum memeriksa kandungan Jaejoong, Junsu sempat memotret Jaejoong dengan alasan mencoba kamera yang baru ia beli dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus berpose untuknya._

_Kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki bulan kelima dan kelihatannya masih sehat-sehat saja. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya itu, namun usahanya selalu saja gagal._

"_Apakah kau merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutmu? Apakah sering sakit?" tanya Junsu yang hanya di balas gelengan lemah Jaejoong._

"_Aku mohon Jae setidaknya kau bisa lebih kooperatif" Junsu merasa gelengan lemah Jaejoong menandakan rasa tidak pedulinya pada bayi yang dikandungnya. _

"_Aku berusaha untuk kooperatif, uisa-nim. Aku tak memilki keluhan apapun" kata Jaejoong._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita sebaiknya langsung saja melihat bayinya. Kau belum tahu jenis kelamin bayinya kan? Aku akan melakukan ultrasound" kata Junsu. Jaejoong mungkin adalah satu-satunya pasien yang tidak berniat melakukan ultrasound. Sudah beberapa kali Junsu mengusulkan untuk melakukan ultrasound namun Jaejoong lebih memilih menundanya. Jika Yunho tidak memaksanya untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya pun, Jaejoong tidak akan mungkin menemuinya di klinik hari ini._

"_Tapi—" Jaejoong mulai mencari alasan untuk tidak melakukan ultrasound._

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian Nyonya Jung. Anda harus melakukannya karena ini penting" kata Junsu sambil menarik Jaejoong ke meja pemeriksaan. Dan melakukan beberapa prosedur agar mereka dapat melihat bayi Jaejoong._

"_Kau lihat itu Jae" kata Junsu sambil menggerak-gerakkan alat ultrasound di permukaan perut Jaejoong._

"_Hmm" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah. Jujur ia merasa ada rasa hangat menelusup di dadanya melihat gambar ultrasound itu, belum lagi suara detak jantung bayinya membuat hati Jaejoong juga berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tetap saja menghiraukan perasaan itu dan mencoba menutupinya dengan rasa tidak suka. Ia tak boleh lemah , jika ia lemah, ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Yunho._

"_Jaa, bayi mu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan ini foto ultrasoundnya. Ia bayi yang kuat, ia tetap sehat walau kau mencoba menyakitinya" sindir Junsu yang tidak dibalas apa-apa oleh Jaejoong. Sejak tadi setelah melakukan ultrasound, istri Jung Yunho itu hanya diam saja._

"_Ehhm, jadi apa Yunho akan menjemputmu?" tanya Junsu mencoba membuat Jaejoong berbicara._

"_Ne, tapi katanya ia akan sedikit terlambat" jawab Jaejoong._

"_Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Seperti yang kau lihat, banyak sekali pasien hari ini. Dokter Lee juga harus segera memakai ruangannya. Gara-gara kau tak mau di periksa oleh dokter lain, aku terpaksa harus meminjam ruangan dokter lain untuk ultrasound. Aku bahkan bukan dokter kandungan. Huh, kau ini. Kau harus mentraktirku makan ya kapan-kapan" kata Junsu sambil keluar dari ruang permeriksaan bersama Jaejoong._

"_Nee, nee. Kau ini cerewet sekali" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis._

_Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Jaejoong kembali teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Ia bermimpi bertemu Hyunjoong yang bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Saat Jaejoong bertanya siapa anak itu, Hyunjoong menjawab bahwa anak itu adalah anak Jaejoong dan Yunho. _

_Sedari bangun pagi, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan mimpi itu. Jaejoong merasa hal itu adalah pertanda dari Hyunjoong, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja merubah pemikirannya hanya karena sebuah mimpi._

"_Wah, sudah berapa bulan bu?" tanya seorang suster pada seorang wanita hamil yang kebetulan duduk di samping Jaejoong._

"_Sudah tujuh bulan" jawab wanita itu sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan. Wanita itu kelihatan sangat bahagia._

"_Sebentar lagi nee? Apakah anda sudah mempersiapkan keperluannya?" tanya suster itu lagi._

"_Ne, sudah saya siapkan dari jauh hari. Kalau tidak salah dari bulan ke lima kehamilan saya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali menendang. Sepertinya anak ini hyper-aktif" jawab wanita hamil itu sambil terkekeh._

"_Apakah yang dalam perutku juga akan menendang seperti itu?" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Tanpa sadar ia juga mengelus perutnya._

_Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah peduli dengan bayi yang di kandungnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menyingkirkannya. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan apakah bayinya bergerak atau sudah sebesar apa bayinya dalam kandungan. Dan setelah mendengar perbincangan barusan, Jaejoong menjadi penasaran bagaimana keadaan bayinya dalam perut. Namun sekali lagi, ia menyingkirkan pemikiran itu, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus kuat dan tidak boleh ada hubungan dengan bayi yang di kandungnya itu jika ia mau lepas dari Jung Yunho. Setidaknya, jika Jaejoong tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayi itu saat dalam kandungan, Jaejoong bisa meninggalkan bayinya pada Jung Yunho tanpa ada perasaan apapun yang menahannya._

_Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari ia sudah lima belas menit menunggu Yunho. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman depan klinik saja. Menunggu di dalam klinik lama-kelamaan membuatnya sumpek. _

_Sesampainya di taman, Jaejoong langsung tergoda oleh es krim yang di jual di taman. Entah mengapa sejak mengandung, napsu makan Jaejoong semakin bertambah. Hal itu itu juga membuat berat badannya naik beberapa kilo._

"_Selamat menikmati, agashii" kata penjual es krim yang mengira Jaejoong adalah perempuan. Karena sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu, Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Lagi pula, rambutnya memang sudah agak panjang, pantas saja penjual es krim itu menganggapnya seorang perempuan._

_Selesai membeli es krim, Jaejoong segera duduk di kursi taman untuk menikmati es krimnya._

"_Chogio, sudah berapa bulan usia kandungan agashii" kata seorang kakek yang ternyata duduk juga duduk di kursi taman yang Jaejoong tempati._

"_Ehh, hmm, sudah lima bulan haraboji" jawab Jaejoong sopan._

"_Wah, kau kelihatannya masih sangat muda. Di mana suami mu?" tanya kakek itu lagi._

"_Hmm, dia sedang berada di kantor. Aku menunggunya untuk menjemputku" _

"_Ah, nee. Maaf haraboji terlalu banyak bertanya" kata haraboji itu lagi._

"_Gwencanhayo. Haraboji mau es krim?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Dalam hati Jaejoong mengumpat kesal karena tindakannya yang bodoh itu. Mengapa ia menawarkan es krim rasa stroberi pada seorang kakek? Seharusnya ia menawarkan es krim pada seorang anak kecil. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyalahkan hormon kehamilan memang membuatnya jadi aneh._

"_Ahahaha. Tidak usah. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu dan aku tak bisa makan sesuatu yang dingin. Kau makanlah, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai es krim itu"_

"_Nee, aku sangat menyukai es krim ini. Neomu mashitta" kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk malu._

"_Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Pasti anak yang kau lahirkan juga akan sama menggemaskannnya denganmu" kata haraboji sambil tersenyum._

"_Ne?" _

"_Aku tahu hal ini sedikit aneh, namun aku bisa membaca wajah. Dari wajahmu aku bisa melihat kau sedang menghadapi permasalahan yang cukup pelik. Namun hal itu bisa tertutupi oleh aura yang dipancarkan akibat kehamilanmu. Sepertinya anak yang kau kandung ini akan membawa perubahan yang besar untuk dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu" jelas harabaji._

_Jaejoong yang masih memikirkan perkataan haraboji itu hanya bisa diam._

"_Maaf kalau aku berkata seperti itu. Aku harap kehamilan mu bisa berjalan dengan baik dan bayimu bisa sehat" tambah haraboji lagi._

"_Jaejoong-ah aku mencari mu dari tadi" kata Yunho yang menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Hmm, wasso?"kata Jaejoong._

"_Ayo kita pulang" kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong._

"_Haraboji, aku dan suami ku akan pulang lebih dulu" kata Jaejoong pada haraboji yang sedari dari hanya diam memandangi pasangan suami istri itu._

"_Ah, ne, ne. Ini suamimu? Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi" komentar haraboji._

"_Nee, terima kasih haraboji" jawab Yunho _

"_Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa haraboji" kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk hormat lalu diikuti oleh Yunho._

"_Siapa itu tadi?" kata Yunho saat mereka sampai di mobil._

"_Haraboji itu yang menemaniku menunggu mu" kata Jaejoong singkat. Ia tak berniat menyudahi perang dinginnya dengan Yunho. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya berdiam diri tak mempedulikan satu sama lain._

_Malam itu, Yunho kembali menyentuh Jaejoong. Yunho membawa tangannya dan menyentuh nipple Jaejoong yang sangat sensitive. Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghindar namun tetap saja ia terlena dengan sentuhan Yunho. Jika sudah seperti itu Yunho langsung saja bergerak menuju kejantanan Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong sudah siap Yunho mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka._

_Saat sedang terbuai oleh percintaan mereka, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan dalam perutnya. Sebuah pergerakan tiba-tiba yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Jaejoong membuncah dan hatinya menghangat saking bahagianya. Seperti sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan._

"_Yun, Yunho" kata berusaha menghentikan Yunho._

"_Wae?" Yunho yang berusaha untuk mengikuti saran Junsu untuk lebih hati-hati dalam bercinta pun berhenti menggenjot hole Jaejoong._

"_Di-di dia sepertinya bergerak"kata Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memegang perutnya._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong bersikap sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong menangis tiba-tiba dengan alasan yang tidak jelas._

"_Dia bergerak Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat di permukaan perutnya. Airmata Jaejoong tak bisa di bendung lagi. Pergerakan kecil itu bisa membuat hatinya melonjak girang saking senangnya._

"_Nee, dia bergerak Jae. Anak kita kita menendang-nendang dalam perutmu. Ia akan menjadi anak yang cerdas nantinya. Aku yakin itu" kata Yunho saat mengetahui apa yang Jaejoong maksudkan. Yunho merasa Jaejoong sudah mulai terbuka akan kehadiran anak mereka ini._

"_Aegi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh air mata._

"_Ne, aegi. Uri aegi" angguk Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dalam._

_Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Hari itu adalah titik paling penting di dalam hidup Jung Jaejoong. Ia akhirnya bisa mengerti dan menerima bayinya. Rasa sayang pada bayinya yang selalu ia tutupi akhirnya tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Walaupun awalnya sempat terkejut dengan berita kehamilannya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah membenci bayinya. _

_**End of flashback**_

Tanpa sadar cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mata Jaejoong. Jika mengingat tentang hal itu lagi, Jaejoong kembali teringat bagaimana berharganya Changmin untuk dirinya. Changmin adalah semangat terbesar dalam hidupnya dan benar saja Changmin juga membawa Jaejoong dan Yunho pada hidup yang lebih baik. Sejak mengandung Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan dunia malam dan semacamnya. Dan hal lain yang paling penting adalah keberadaan Changmin lah yang membuat rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong bertahan sampai saat ini.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Jaejoong segera menutup album foto yang sudah ia lihat dan segera membuka album foto yang lain untuk mencari foto bayi milik Changmin yang menjadi tujuannya utamanya hari ini.

Ia segera meraih album lain yang tergeletak di situ. Saat membuka album besar tersebut, sebuah amplop usang tiba-tiba terselip jatuh dari album tersebut. Jaejoong terkejut melihat amplop itu. Bukannya ia tidak menyangka akan melihat amplop tersebut. Hanya saja amplop yang ia temukan itu bukanlah amplop sembarangan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat amplop itu. Jaejoong bahkan berpikir bahwa ia sudah membuangnya.

Ya, amplop yang ia temukan adalah amplop berisi surat yang sempat Hyunjoong kirimkan padanya sebelum Hyunjoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Walaupun itu adalah surat terakhir Hyunjoong, Jaejoong tidak pernah berani membaca surat tersebut. Dulu Jaejoong terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk merasakan sakit hati yang kedua kalinya jika membaca surat itu karena itu ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan surat itu.

Namun entah mengapa setelah sekian lama berlalu, walaupun rasa sedih itu masih ada, Jaejoong malah merasa penasaran setelah melihat kembali surat itu. Akhirnya, dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong membuka amplop berisi surat itu secara perlahan.

_**Dear Jaejoong-ie…**_

_**Apa kabar? Apa kau merindukan hyung? Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku. Jangan khawatir aku juga merindukanmu dan akan selalu merindukanmu. **_

_**Akhir-akhir ini semuanya terasa begitu berat untukku dan aku rasa aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya. Walaupun begitu aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan demi kau, ayah, dan ibu. Mungkin jika aku berusaha lebih dan lebih lagi semua akan baik-baik saja. **_

_**Hei, Jaejoong-ie aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau pernah merasa sangat bersalah sampai-sampai kau tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri? Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan aku berharap perasaan ini akan hilang tetapi sepertinya perasaan ini cukup sulit untuk dihilangkan.**_

_**Hei, Jaejoong-ie dapatkah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak bersalah? Sekali saja, aku mohon aku ingin mendengarnya. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, jika hal itu kau yang mengatakannya, rasa bersalah itu pasti akan hilang walau sedikit.**_

_**Ah, maafkan aku jika aku terdengar memaksamu melakukan hal itu. Jika kau tak mau melakukannya aku tak akan memaksa. Aku sadar bahwa memaafkan seseorang itu tidaklah semudah yang di bayangkan.**_

_**Karena itu aku berusaha untuk memaafkan orang lain dan ternyata memaafkan itu terasa begitu melegakan. Ya, Jaejoong-ie aku sudah memaafkan Go Ahra yang selalu kau hina di setiap surat balasan yang kau kirimkan untukku. Walaupun ia sudah mengkhianati ku, aku juga merasa terlalu bodoh karena sudah menunggunya walau ia jelas-jelas tidak mempedulikan ku lagi selama bertahun-tahun.**_

_**Hei, Jaejoong-ie walau memaafkan orang lain cukup sulit, tapi mengapa memaafkan diri sendiri terasa lebih sulit?**_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


End file.
